Ever Growing Heart
by Savior-Elemental
Summary: After the events of the series, Sesshomaru meets a young and beautiful psychic named Kilara. Unfortunately, she is kidnapped by an old enemy and Shessy must team up with Inuyasha and the gang to save her. But will they make it in time? Shessy and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series, or any of it's characters. This is purely a fan made story, to entertain it's readers.**

**Warning to readers: there is a fan made character in this story, Kilara, and is my creation only. Please enjoy the story!**

_Sesshomaru: Why should I be the victim of this story?!_

_Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN VICTIM!!!!???_

_Sesshomaru: You are making me fall for a human! Aren't there laws against such things?_

_Me: You're lucky that I'm allowing you the chance to find true love... you haven't even met her yet._

_Sesshomaru: Whatever._

**Ever-Growing Heart**

One day in any anominous forest:

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing in such a deserted place," asked Jaken walking on his master's heels. Continuing at the same pace, the young lord replied, "I have my reasons Jaken". Feeling somewhat dissappointed, Jaken didn't hesitate to stop talking. So without another thought, the bitter duo continued walking to a place of no apparent location.

Meanwhile in a nearby village, Rin was trying her best to gather a suitable meal. "But sir, I only have three silver coins". Unfortunately for Rin, it wasn't going very well. She had spent most of her money on a new coat, and wasn't able to pay the merchant enough money. "Look brat, it's very simple. If you don't have my five silver coins then you aren't getting your food," shouted the overweight merchant. The merchant, as you probably can imagine, wasn't the most friendly and polite person in the world. He was very greedy, vain, and didn't take pity on anyone. In fact, he had purposely raised the price just to make himself a profit.

"Please sir, I'm desperate. If you give me my food, I promise to make it up to you." Snickering, the merchant repiled in an arragont manner, "Yea, right. If I had a gold coin for every time someone said that, I would be a rich man". Not taking no for an answer, Rin shouted "Please sir, I really do mean what I say". Getting rather annoyed, the merchant started pounding against his stand. "Get you pest, or I will get rid of you myself!"

Just when Rin was about to scream her lungs off, a young woman (around 18 years old) appeared behind her. "Excuse me merchant, but I wish to purchase some bread and a few apples," said the young lady politely. Smirking at Rin, the merchant replied, "Of course, anything for such a beautiful woman". Rin sneared inwardly thinking: _What a dirty and predjudice man, he should be arrested_. As the lady paid her fee, Rin suddenly realized that was exactly the food she wanted. _Wah! She's taking the last of the merchant's food. Without it, I won't have any chance of finding a descent meal nearby._

Suddenly, and without warning, the young lady turned around to face Rin. "Here you go little lady; I'm sure you need these more than I do," said the smiling young woman. Trying to hide her surprise, Rin quickly grabbed her food and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for paying the fee for me, after all you really didn't need to". Patting Rin's head, she replied "No problem, but you look a little worn out. If you want, feel free to come and wash up at my house". Not used to so much kindness,Rin couldn't help but wonder why some random stranger was acting so nicely towards her. The only other people who treated her kindly were her now deceased family, and her new found guardian Sesshomaru. On the other hand, a hot bath sounded nice... so naturally Rin accepted her offer with a smile.

A few hours later...

"Where is that frustrating girl! You know Lord Sesshomaru you should really..." complained Jaken, in his usual annoying voice. Ever since his master took in that (formally deceased) orphan, Rin, Jaken babled about how annoying she was. Fortunately, Sesshomaru has been able to ignore Jaken's rambling pretty easily and therefore blocked him out. _What could Rin be doing? She has never been later before, and has never disobeyed me before. _

As if on cue, Rin appeared from the bushes, carrying a huge sack behind her. Smiling cheerfully, Rin said "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad you're back". Shifting his weight a little, Sesshomaru asked "Why are you late.. and where did you get all of that stuff? Surely you couldn't have had enough money to buy all of this". Sighing, Rin put her bag down and took a seat near her guardian (nearly knocking over Jaken). "Well I had trouble paying for my food, and this pretty lady helped me out. She payed for everything, and even invited me over to her home to wash up. I guess somehow I ended up with alot of parting gifts..."

A little skeptical, Sesshomaru replied cooly "You should know better than to follow home a stranger Rin... none the less, you made it back. _Did you even catch her name Rin?_". Catching a curious glimpse from Jaken, Rin replied "Oh... her name... it was Kilara,". There was a brief pause. Standing up and motioning to a set of hammocks, Sesshomaru said "Okay Rin. Go on you two and get to bed".While Rin skipped along to her low hanging hammock, Jaken prepared to protest (for once in his life). But before he could bring himself to speak, Lord Sesshomaru stared into Jaken's eyes.

Losing his "inner voice", Jaken sighed and went to bed. Lord Sesshomaru, now lost in his thoughts, stared into the night sky. _Rin should be more careful, who knows what could have happened if the person had been threatening. Oh well, I guess next time, Jaken will have to stay with her. _A secert smile formed on his lips, as he thought of Jaken begging on his knees to come with him. _Although I won't admit it, I'm glad you're safe Rin. Thank you stranger Kilara, thank you for returning her to me. _

_**There you go, the first chapter of "Ever-Growing Heart". I hope you enjoyed it, and continue reading. Thanks:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sesshomaru: Okay, what is this plot leading up too?_

_Me: What! Are you asking me to ruin the ending already?_

_Sesshomaru: Hey it's not like I will tell anyone… so what's your problem?_

_Me: Oh just drop it already!_

"Stop it Rin! You are going to awaken our lord!" said Jaken flinging his arms around wildly. Ignoring Jaken's protests, Rin quickly headed into the forest determined to find Kilara. Disturbed by all the noise, Lord Sesshomaru awoke only to find Jaken alone. Not liking to be awakened so early in the morning, the lord was finding it difficult to control his temper and began to make his way to Jaken. 

Still fussing over Rin's early departure, Jaken failed to realize Sesshomaru approaching him. Unfortunately when Jaken did realize his mistake it was a little too late. Now the Lord's great adviser would have to deal with a huge lump covering his head. "Jaken I was up late last night, and didn't get much sleep. You should know by now not to awaken me so early." Touching his sore spot, Jaken replied "But my lord, Rin has run off into the human village without your permission. I was only trying to stop her."

Although Sesshomaru was still feeling a little groggy, he never failed to realize when Jaken was sucking up to him or telling him the truth. Finding no trace of a lie, Sesshomaru told Jaken to follow Rin, while he went about his usual routine. Not bothering to protest, Jaken bowed and began to make his way towards the neighboring village. With that said, Sesshomaru parted as well; not bothering to waken Ah-Un. 

Back at the village, Rin was beginning to search for Kilara. So far she had had no luck, and was beginning to wonder if Kilara had left the village herself. _Where are you Kilara? Surely you haven't left the village so soon; after all, you said that there was a lot of work to do around your house. _Just as Rin was about to head towards Kilara's house, Jaken emerged from the bushes calling out her name.

Startled, Rin jumped back out of instinct. "Jaken, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to accompany Lord Sesshomaru today." Scratching his head, Jaken explained that Sesshomaru told him to follow her into the village. Sighing inwardly, Rin accepted his company and both of them continued to search for Kilara. 

Before they knew it though, hours had passed by and daylight was growing thin. Jaken and Rin could tell that their time was running out, and that Sesshomaru would be returning soon. Taking a seat on the ground, Jaken said "Rin we must go back, surely you don't want to get into trouble." Determined to find her new friend, Rin shook her head. "No Jaken, we must find Kilara soon because in a matter of days we will be leaving this area." Not afraid to protest, Jaken insisted on returning home before nightfall. Within minutes both of them had lost their cool, and started to argue.

Suddenly a skin crawling scream echoed throughout the village, disrupting Jaken and Rin's argument. Immediately recognizing the voice, Rin rushed to help (Jaken following close behind). Once there, Rin found her-self unable to move. There up against a small hut laid Kilara facing an enormous boar demon. Never in her life, had Rin ever seen such a horrific sight. Jaken realizing this ran in front of Rin, preparing to use his staff. Unfortunately, Jaken lost a little of his confidence once the demon turned to face them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sesshomaru: This is getting interesting… but where was I?_

_Me: You were probably fighting with Inuyasha or something. I really wish you two would get along with each other._

_Sesshomaru: Don't hold your breath. That would probably never happen, unless I was put in a hopeless situation._

_Me: That's it, I have made my decision! You and your brother are going to get along (whether you like it or not)._

_Sesshomaru: Good Lord, have mercy on me._

Trembling with fear, Rin did her best to stay calm. "Jaken, we need to get Kilara to safety." Shocked at Rin's statement, Jaken replied "What! You silly fool, we need to get safety". _Besides if Rin gets hurt, my Lord will… Oh I shutter at the thought!_ "Master Jaken, watch out," shouted Rin anxiously. Snapping out of his daydream, Jaken realized that the demon was heading straight towards them.

"That's enough you wretched demon! Prepare to feel the power of the "Staff of Two Heads!" Right on time, the staff's blaze hit the boar demon, and allowed Rin and Jaken to get out of its path. As Rin tried to lift Kilara, Jaken continued to distract the boar demon. Unfortunately, the beast was to fast for Jaken and pushed him out of the way.

Panicked, Jaken screamed at the top of his lungs "Rin, leave that woman and get out of the away". As much as Rin wanted to follow Jaken's orders, she was too scared to move. Just when Rin was about to scream for Sesshomaru, she felt a strange jolt of energy coming from Kilara's body. Then, without warning, Kilara suddenly shot up and a strange glow emitted from her hands. The next thing Rin knew, the boar demon was gone and Kilara had collapsed in her arms.

Rushing to Rin's side, Jaken cried out "Rin that was amazing! How in the world did you do that?" Looking at Kilara and then back up at Jaken, Rin answered "I didn't do anything. I'm not really sure what happened." Jaken remained puzzled, but took the time to help Rin carry Kilara to their temporary home. Although Rin was glad that her friend was saved, she couldn't help but wonder how Sesshomaru would react. _Well one thing is for sure, he will definitely be surprised. _

Later that night…

Sesshomaru was jumping rapidly from tree to tree, making his way towards Jaken and Rin. For a while everything seemed normal, that is until Sesshomaru's nose picked up a new scent. _What's this? This scent isn't Rin, Jaken, or Ah-Un… so what or who is it? _Sesshomaru's curiosity only fueled seemed to boast his energy, and in seconds Sesshomaru was almost there. As expected, Lord Sesshomaru made it to their campsite, where his suspicions were confirmed.

"What's going on you two? You both look suspicious…" This was defiantly a true accusation for various reasons. Probably the most obvious were their stupid fake smiles, and let me tell you that their tactics wouldn't help them.

Looking behind the two liars, Sesshomaru could see a figure in Rin's hammock. Not bothering to listen to their ramblings, he quickly jumped over them and looked for himself. Slightly stunned, Sesshomaru began taking in Kilara's appearance. She had sleek black hair with a braid on the right side of her face, and had a pretty slender figure. Her outfit consisted of a chocolate brown dress with a sky blue scarf tied around her waist, a silver teardrop pendant, and long leather gloves and boots. Other than her various bruises, Sesshomaru had to admit that she was indeed beautiful.

Seeing their lord taking so time to scold them, Rin and Jaken began to wonder what he was waiting for. Normally Sesshomaru would hit Jaken on the head, or just ask them straight out what happened. Even Ah-Un realized his master's lack of disapproval, and for many moments a deadly silence passed over them.

As Sesshomaru turned to face them, Jaken prepared himself for the worst. _I can just hear him saying "Why is this __**thing**__ in Rin's bed?" and "How dare you bring another human here without telling me first!"_ _Even worse Jaken could just picture how bad his wounds would be if Sesshomaru was already in a bad mood before making the discovery. Of course, as long as Rin is around he can't hurt me that badly… _Fortunately for Jaken, Sesshomaru wasn't _that_ angry and didn't intend to hurt him.

"Her wounds are bad, but she should heal pretty quickly," began Sesshomaru emotionlessly. Rin quickly ran over to Sesshomaru and embraced his leg, while Jaken stood in complete shock. _Where are the punishments?! Lord Sesshomaru never acts like this after we disobey him. After all we brought back another human without his input… he should be furious. _After putting Rin in his hammock, Sesshomaru noticed Jaken's mixed expression and said "Something the matter Jaken?" Regaining his composure, Jaken replied "I am surprised my lord that you aren't mad. We brought another human here, and I have expected you to hit me on the head or…" Smirking, Sesshomaru sat down against a tree and said, "Why, did you want me to hit you? She'll be out of here in a couple days anyway, and it won't be much of a burden for me." Thanking the lord for his acceptance and lack of disapproval, Jaken went to bed happily, and without feeling the need to protest.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3, I hoped you liked it. Please continue to read and comment my story. My next chapter might be placed a little late, sorry. **

**P.S. Sesshomaru thinks Kilara is pretty (giggles)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy chapter 4 of Ever-Growing Heart and keep reading... I apologize for any errors in this copy. Feel free to comment or suggest on any chapter because who knows I might just follow through with it. I donot own the song she sings. The song is called "The Voice" sung by Lisa Kelly of the Celtic Women. **

**Chapter 4**

_Me: Oh, I knew it!_

_Sesshomaru: What do mean by that?_

_Me: I knew that you would like her._

_Sesshomaru: When did I say that I "like" her?! _

_Me: So you don't think she's pretty?_

_Sesshomaru: Just shut up and tell the story…_

As dawn approached, sunlight began to pour through the forest trees and awakened Sesshomaru. Thinking to himself, Lord Sesshomaru stood up to take a look at his surroundings. Rin and Jaken were still asleep in their hammocks; not even Ah-Un stirred in his sleep. Everything seemed peaceful, but Sesshomaru soon began to recall their guest.

Expecting that his guest was still asleep; Sesshomaru was surprised to find his hammock empty. _What is she doing out of bed this early in the morning? Her wounds were pretty bad, so why would she be up? _Going somewhat suspicious, Sesshomaru listened for any footsteps or any signs of human movement. Naturally, his keen ears began to pick up a female voice and Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the source.

Following the voice, Sesshomaru found himself near a strange lake. The area was filled with bright flowers and seemed to be untouched by man. Forest trees surrounded the lake and provided shade along the edges of the area. Not to mention a slight breeze that blew the flowers just enough to spread pollen. It took a while for even Sesshomaru to realize he wasn't dreaming. _This place, it's unreal… how can a place this peaceful possibly exist?_

After adjusting his eyes to the sunlight, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the singer. Sure enough Sesshomaru recognized the female as his guest, and quickly stopped in his tracks. Kilara appeared to be carrying a large basket, and the scratches on her legs were now covered. Strangely, the woman didn't seem to be struggling with the weight and considering her wounds, Sesshomaru found this impressive.

While watching Kilara, Sesshomaru began to wonder how long it would take her wounds to heal. After all if Kilara could move that easily, it wouldn't be long before she left. Then, without any particular reason, he began to think of her eyes. _That's right; I never saw the color of her eyes. _Before drifting off into deep thought though, Sesshomaru caught himself. _What in the world! Why am I thinking about this? It's unacceptable and stupid. _Yet, even after telling himself this over and over, he couldn't stop watching her. Laughing inwardly, Sesshomaru thought "I bet if she caught me I would be labeled a stalker."

Kilara, although unaware of his presence, was drawing dangerously close to Sesshomaru. Sitting up straight, Sesshomaru could hear her voice clearly. It appeared that she had started to sing again, and this time the lord was able to listen in.

"**I hear your voice on the wind… and I hear you call out my name**

**Listen my child you say to me, I am the voice of your history.**

**Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free…"**

Mesmerized by her soprano voice, Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from saying "Your voice is beautiful." Caught off guard, Kilara blushed after realizing she had an audience. From her reaction, Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't used to singing in front of others. Walking over to Sesshomaru, Kilara asked in a sweet voice "Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Looking her straight in the eye and nodded. Although he didn't normally talk very much, Lord Sesshomaru had a good reason this time. This time he was too distracted… too distracted by her ocean blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Me: Now I have proof that you like her!_

_Sesshomaru: Could you keep it quiet? I don't want Inuyasha to find out._

_Me: But…_

_Sesshomaru: DON'T TELL HIM THAT I LIKE A MORTAL!_

_Inuyasha: Well isn't this ironic… I can't wait to tell everyone! (Laughs)_

_Sesshomaru: Why didn't you tell me he would be in the interview?!_

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru had made his way back to the campsite and found Jaken wide awake. "Oh my lord, I was wondering where you went." Walking towards his "buddy", Sesshomaru replied "I found our missing guest." Jaken stood on his toes, and asked "So… where is she my lord?"

Carrying her basket, Kilara appeared behind Sesshomaru. "Good morning Jaken, would you like something to eat," asked their guest smiling. Right away, Jaken prepared to accept her offer. After all, he hadn't eaten anything but wild mushrooms all week. "I guess if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mind, I could eat a bite…"

Taking Jaken's hint, Lord Sesshomaru nodded. Within minutes, Jaken had started eating his weight in fruit and was easily making his way to the fish. Luckily, Kilara grabbed the basket from him and said, "I have to cook them first… besides Rin will need something to eat too." He was disappointed but didn't make any effort to stop her.

"Kilara," shouted Rin making her way over. Turning around, Kilara asked Rin if she wanted anything to eat. Rin took a seat, and accepted politely.

About five minutes later, their fish was done and everyone grabbed their share (except Sesshomaru). It took a little bit, but Kilara soon got up the courage to ask the obvious. "Not to be rude but don't you want something to eat?" Not bothering to face her, Sesshomaru replied "I don't eat **human** food." Embarrassed, Kilara realized that he wouldn't like human food considering he was a…demon. Then, to her surprise, Sesshomaru took off.

"Where did he run off to Jaken," questioned Kilara. Still eating his breakfast, Jaken said that Lord Sesshomaru went to look for Naraku. Once Jaken finished, Rin started to explain their story. She started when Lord Sesshomaru found her and continued until Kilara came into the picture. Each time something abnormal occurred, Rin would allow Kilara to ask questions and make comments. Therefore, they didn't finish until nightfall. Soon enough, everyone grew tired and retired to bed.

Lying in her hammock, Kilara couldn't help but think about what Rin's story. _I can't believe that he did all these incredible deeds… and to think he saved Rin from death. But what of those others he mentioned? Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest… they shouldn't fight. Oh well, I guess all I can do is hope for the best. _Staring at her pendant, Kilara sighed to herself. _Now how can I explain myself to them, especially after all they have been through?_ _Until I know exactly what I'm going to say, I'm not going to explain too much. Sesshomaru… do you really hate (most) humans that much? _

The following morning, Kilara was shook by Sesshomaru. "Hurry and get up. You need to take cover with Jaken and Rin." When Kilara asked why, all Lord Sesshomaru did was frown. _Why does he want me to take cover? I can protect myself, but… what if he saw my powers? _Before Kilara could answer herself, a two story sized demon burst through the trees. It was too late to run for cover. Deep down, Kilara knew she would have to decide what was more important: Her secret or her safety.

**There it is, my 5th chapter for the world to see. Please feel free to comment and make suggestions. Next Time (preview): "Kilara's Choice- Freedom to Fight".**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sesshomaru: Look what you have gotten me into!_

_Me: Like this is really my fault… just because I'm the author._

_Sesshomaru: Exactly! You have control over everything!!_

_Kilara: You don't have to get so upset. I'm sure she had a good reason, right?_

_Sesshomaru: _

Just before the demon struck, Sesshomaru jumped and shouted "Get out of here now!" Before Kilara could reply though, the monster sent a couple trees crashing to the ground; this blocked her exit. Annoyed, Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.

Taking out his sword, the Tōkijin, and leaped towards the pest. Sesshomaru was pretty fast, so he easily struck at least five to six blows before being knocked out of the way. "I have no purpose to fight you. All I want is that girl over there." At the mention of Kilara, Sesshomaru found himself curious but snarled in reply. _Why would some random demon want her? It's not like he has any reason to kidnap her. _

Kilara, noticing the teardrop symbol on his forehead, started to panic. She recognized the beast, and instantly felt a since of dread befall her. "What's the matter my dear? You don't remember me from the last time we met," laughed the demon. _Have they met before? What could have happened between them? _Regaining her since of pride, Kilara walked straight past Lord Sesshomaru and was now only a couple few from their attacker.

"No longer will you threaten my family," shouted Kilara angrily. Being rather observant, Sesshomaru saw a strange blue glow being admitted from her hand. "Getting a little tense there sweetie? Don't worry I promise to end your life quicker than you parents…" Hearing this, Kilara's anger grew immensely. When she lifted her face, you could see her eyes matched the same color that was emitted by her hands. Sesshomaru had never seen Kilara look enraged, and although he wouldn't admit it, she was scary.

Full of hatred, Kilara dashed toward the demon without hesitation. She made a quick kick to his left shoulder and managed to break a couple of bones. Unfortunately, the demon sent her flying towards a tree (right above Sesshomaru). Of course Sesshomaru was about to jump in, but Kilara managed to push herself off the tree and flip the pest over. By now, the demon was bleeding in various places and was rendered pretty defenseless. Sesshomaru landed himself in an awkward moment because he wasn't used to standing on the sidelines.

Just when Kilara began to walk over to Sesshomaru, he noticed the demon's hand was moving closer to her. Pushing her out of the way, Sesshomaru lashed him with his sword. Kilara barely had a moment to register what had happened before the demon fell at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Are you all right Lord Sesshomaru," questioned Kilara thoughtfully. Turning to face her, Sesshomaru replied "I'm fine, but I have a question for you." Chills ran up her spine as Kilara realized her secret was now out in the open. "What is it?" Walking straight up to her, Sesshomaru's eyes held a cold and disgusted glare. "Who or what are you?" His words seemed to ring in her ears repeatedly, and for a moment Kilara forgot to breathe.

**How did you like Chapter 6? Please feel free to give any suggestions or predictions about any of the chapters I post. Next Time (Preview): Kilara's Painful Past**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Me: Kilara, you must have been pretty scared._

_Kilara: I was... never in my life had I ever seen someone look at me like Sesshomaru did._

_Me: So, what do you think of him? nudges_

_Kilara: What do you mean?_

_Me: Oh forget it._

"Sesshomaru, I… it's a long story and," stumbled Kilara nervously. Not taking his eyes off her, Sesshomaru replied "We've got time. Go ahead and explain when we get to our campsite." _No matter what, I'm not going to let her get out of this. I will find out the truth; whether she wants to tell me or not. _Accepting her defeat, Kilara agreed and they both started towards home. To Kilara the walk seemed to last forever, and the whole way you could cut the tension with a knife.

Later that evening, Lord Sesshomaru and Kilara arrived at their campsite. Luckily, everyone was safe and seemed happy to see them. "Lord Sesshomaru you back," announced Rin happily. (Jaken also greeted his lord happily.) Kilara said nothing and because of this, Rin ran over to her. "Are you alright Lady Kilara?" This comment took everyone by surprise, even Sesshomaru. Jaken instantly spoke up, "What's with the formality? Only our lord deserves such a title!"

Ignoring Jaken, Sesshomaru said "Everyone, Kilara would like to inform us about her past." Rin, loving a good story, eagerly took a seat. Jaken though wasn't so easily convinced, but one look from Sesshomaru changed his mind. Once everyone was seated around the campfire, Kilara began her tale.

"**My name, as you know, is Kilara. I am eighteen years old, and a human female. Unlike most humans though, I was born into a family of physics. I was born on January 15****th**** in a small village near the eastern border. My parents were Kodak and Tifa Ishikawa, and I am their first child. When I was four, they had my younger sister Trista."**

"**By the time I was eight, my parents started showing me how to control my physic abilities (how to fight). As I got better, kids in my village started to fear me and I was isolated. My dad explained to me that some people would disapprove of your abilities, but reassured me that others would accept me. From that point on, I was more careful about who I showed my abilities to."**

"**At nine, my parents revealed that they were part of an organization of physics that protected the eastern villages from demons. Ironically, a strange league of demons starting attacking our village's right after. My mother and father, along with the organization members, fought valiantly and eventually defeated them. For their courage, my mother and father were awarded great honors, and had gained the respect they deserved."**

Taken in by Kilara's parents, Rin said "Wow, they sound spectacular people." Silence followed her statement, and for a while Rin wasn't sure why. "They were…" Sensing Kilara's unpleasant feelings, Sesshomaru knew something bad must have happened to her parents. Never less, Kilara continued her story.

"**When I turned thirteen, the life I knew ended abruptly. Both Trista and my parents were killed in a terrible fire, which destroyed our house. Immediately, I was sent to live with my grandparents in a village towards the North. They lived on a small farm, but never the less lived a comfortable life. A couple years later, my grandfather was supposed to go to a training camp and complete a horrendous mission. I feared for my grandfather's life and took his place."**

"**Finally, I turned seventeen I left my grandparents to find my own home. Even though I would miss them terribly, I knew I had to leave anyway. It took along time to find an available house, and I almost gave up hope. Then, I managed to find this village and settled down in my current residence. From that point on, I think you pretty much know the rest."**

By the time Kilara had finished it was late at night, and Rin was beginning to fall asleep. Jaken was stunned and continued to stare in disbelief. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, sat in silence. Standing up, Kilara bowed and put Rin in her hammock. Jaken was quick to bed as well, and soon began snoring.

Returning to her seat, Kilara sighed. "You have lived quite a life for a mortal," said Sesshomaru, ending the awkward silence. "Oh, thank you my lord." Not interested in having a short conversation, Sesshomaru spoke again. "I am sorry about what happened to your family. But regardless, you turned out normal." Raising an eyebrow, Kilara replied "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Putting his hand on her shoulder, Sesshomaru answered "It depends on how you take it. If you think it's a compliment, than that's what it is."

**So what do you think? I hope this gives you a little info on Kilara's background. Please tell me what you thought, and I will try to get a new chapter up soon. Preview for next chapter: "A Sad Departure and a New Discovery."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Kilara: Can I ask you something?_

_Me: Sure._

_Kilara: Why do I have to leave? I want to stay with them._

_Me: Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough._

_Kilara: Fine._

Rin awoke early that morning with a hunch. She knew that something important was going to happen that day, and Rin wanted to figure it out. It took her about a half an hour before Rin realized that Kilara would be leaving today. _I don't want her to leave; she's like a second mother to me. Besides, everyone (even Sesshomaru) enjoys her company. Then it's settled, I have to find a way to keep Kilara from returning home. _Unfortunately, this task was harder to accomplish than Rin thought, and soon found herself in a bind.

By the time Rin found Kilara, she was surrounded by Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Walking over nervously, Rin questioned "Hey Kilara, do you think we can take a walk?" "Oh. Sure Rin where do you want to go?" Stumbling, Rin answered "It doesn't matter, let's just go." Before Kilara could respond though, Rin started to pull at her skirt. Sighing, Kilara followed and Rin continued to proceed with her plan.

"So, Kilara are you really going to leave today?" Caught off guard, Kilara took a second to answer. "I guess since I'm healed I will have to leave. After all, you guys have to begin traveling again don't you?" Rin was disappointed, but answered "Yea, but I really don't want you to leave." Kilara stopped in her tracks. "You're going to miss me that much," said an astounded Kilara. This continued for about an hour, and both Rin and Kilara soon lost track of their whereabouts.

"Do you know where we are," questioned Rin. Observing their surroundings carefully, Kilara began to recognize the site. "We're in my village's old church; they don't use it anymore." Rin couldn't help but realize the poor condition of the church. There was an unplanned skylight, numerous seats and markings had been destroyed, mold was going on the side of the building, and pillars had collapsed onto the ground. Probably the only thing that was good about the site, were the hundreds of flowers growing on the inside.

"Why don't we discuss this back at camp?" Rin was about to object, but one look at Kilara's pout made her stop. Thinking ahead, Rin decided to pick some flowers for Sesshomaru. _Maybe if Lord Sesshomaru likes my flowers it will soften him up._ _If that doesn't work, I can at least give them to Kilara as a goodbye present. _Once Rin had finished picking Sesshomaru's flowers, Kilara began walk over to her.

Suddenly, the door flung open and crashed against the wall. There appeared to be a strange cloaked figure walking toward them. Rin, at first, though it was Sesshomaru coming to check on them. Kilara, on the other hand, knew something was wrong and quickly took hold of Rin.

Once the dust had disappeared, the figure was revealed to be some strange man. Rin observed that he was around probably thirty two, and this man was a good three inches taller than Kilara. After removing his cloak, Rin noticed his cold gray eyes and long silver hair (tied into a long hanging pony tail). Kilara, once again, noticed the teardrop emblem on his chest and backed away farther. _This man, he's the one who fought against my mother. He's the one who kidnapped me when I was nine._

"Well what do you know, it's Kilara. You sure grew up fast, and here I thought you would be alone. Now you have a daughter too…" said the mystery man. On the defensive, Kilara replied "She isn't my daughter, and I don't have any kids." The man grinned and said, "What a surprise, with how beautiful you turned out to be I thought you would have married by now." Snarling, Kilara shouted "What do you want with us Luther?" While charging his weapon, Luther slyly replied "Simple. I need you to come with me, and if you don't… well let's just say I can't take no for an answer."

Bending closer to Rin, Kilara whispered "Go and run to Sesshomaru. I'll deal with him, and then come find you." Now normally Rin followed orders, but in this case she decided to protest. "What about you? This guy looks dangerous." Becoming impatient, Kilara enforced her opinion by saying, "I don't want you to get hurt so go." Knowing that Kilara would just continue to argue with her, Rin snuck behind her and headed for the door. Unfortunately, Luther grabbed Rin before she could escape.

Immediately, Kilara rushed towards Luther. "Take one more step and she dies, unless…" Seeing hope, Kilara impatiently waited for Luther to finish. "Unless you fight with me," concluded Luther in a seductive tone. Although Kilara was hesitant to fight around Rin, she knew that the girl's safety was at stake and agreed. "Excellent" was his only response after releasing Rin.

Taking her stance, Kilara waited until Rin was out of sight to make her move. _Okay, I'm ready. Let's finish this once and for all Luther. _Luther was getting bored, so Kilara rushed toward him at the speed of light. She was able to get in about four good hits to his side and jaw, but Luther caught on quick. So, Luther used his physic charger to throw Kilara. Unfortunately for Luther, Kilara wasn't giving up that easily. Physic pulses ran though her finger tips, as Kilara charged at Luther. But at the last minute, he jumped away and avoided her attack.

Luckily, Kilara was able to punch Luther into a wall before he turned around. Luther, although stubborn, knew to back away as Kilara jumped from pillar to pillar in his direction. One swift kick in the face got him angry, so Luther decided to use his physic charger again. By using his weapon, Luther was able to push Kilara onto the ground and got in his chance to punch her. Kilara thought fast, and quickly pushed Luther back and managed to land a kick to his crouch.

Giving Luther the push he needed, Kilara leg was grabbed at the last moment. He then started to swing her around, letting Kilara hit any object he could find. But, like any guy, Luther soon got bored and threw her across the room. Fortunately, Kilara used her physic abilities to stop herself from crashing. Kilara's legs held her steady, but Luther soon saw Kilara's rage when her eyes turned deep blue (no white showing).

A strange era of physic energy began swirling around Kilara, as she pressed her feet against the wall. Suddenly, Luther found himself being dragged across the church by Kilara's steady hand. Letting go of Luther's elbow, Kilara skidded across the floor but jumped up soon enough to send Luther crashing into the ground.

For a moment, the church was dead silent. Not a creature stirred, nor a breeze blew. Sadly, Kilara's fight wasn't over yet. Luther burst through the floor, and a small ball of yellow light floated about his hand. It appeared that someone was telling him something, but from that distance Kilara couldn't hear. Suddenly, Luther turned his gaze on Kilara while saying, "I'll bring the lady."

After that, the yellow light disappeared and Luther raised his weapon. "Now where were we?" Before Kilara could respond, a huge wooden case came flying at her. Kilara was able to knock it away, but Luther seized the opportunity to its fullest. Once he was right beside Kilara, Luther shoved his weapon into Kilara's gut and knocked her out cold. The rest was a blur…

**Wow, I am sorry it took so long to put this chapter up guys. I hoped you liked it, even though I not good describing fight scenes. Please tell me what you thought, and I appoligize for any errors. Preview thoughts- How will Sesshomaru react to this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sesshomaru: Why the heck wasn't I in this fight?_

_Me: I had to add some suspense; after all you could have killed the guy!_

_Sesshomaru: Isn't that the point?!_

_Me: Let's just see your reaction…_

Rin had been running for what seemed like hours. By late afternoon, she arrived at their campsite out of breath. Kneeling over to huffing, Rin began to look around for Sesshomaru. There was no trace of him. Thankfully, Rin spotted Jaken and called out his name. "I don't have time for you Rin; I'm looking for you…"

Putting her hands on her hips, Rin replied "Jaken it's me." It seemed Jaken had just realized his mistake when Sesshomaru appeared from the bushes. He was just about to report to Jaken, when Sesshomaru noticed Rin. "Rin, where have you been? I have been searching for you for at least two hours!" Remembering what Kilara had told her, Rin frantically ran over to her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kilara and I were attacked by some strange man. He seemed to know Kilara from somewhere, but when I looked to her, she seemed anxious…"

Sesshomaru was interested now, and urged Rin to continue. "After a couple minutes, Kilara told me to sneak towards the exit. I did what she said, but the man caught me. Fortunately, the man agreed to let me go when Kilara agreed to battle him." Jaken began listening to, and couldn't resist replying. "So what happened after that?" Rin looked down at the ground and sadly replied "I don't know… all Kilara said was to go find you."

Jaken curiously looked up at Lord Sesshomaru; wanting to see if he would show any reaction. It was clear that the lord was in deep thought, but his face showed no emotion. "Where exactly did you two go on your walk?" Guessing what Lord Sesshomaru had in mind, Rin answered his question. In a matter of moments, their group began walking towards the church.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru and the gang arrived at the battle scene. Rin, since she had been here before, saw the "changes" that had occurred. Two pillars had been cocked to the side; there were spots in the flowerbed that were flattened, and fresh blood appeared in the grass. Sesshomaru had picked up the sent of Kilara's blood and walked over towards it. Jaken, as always, followed close behind and began to point out the obvious. Sesshomaru figured he could track Kilara's scent, but for some reason the young lord couldn't comprehend how to start.

"What do we do now my lord? Kilara's most likely dead…" Rin automatically covered Jaken's mouth, but she knew it was already too late. Lord Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing, but he didn't show any reaction to Jaken's comment. _If Kilara is dead, why would her body be taken away? What purpose could her corpse be to that man? _

"She's not dead." Sesshomaru jerked his head around to see a strange figure behind them, and automatically wondered why he couldn't sense the person's presence. "What did you say stranger," questioned Rin hopefully. "I said Kilara isn't dead. There is no need for you to worry yourselves."

"Who are you and why should we believe anything you say?" For a moment no one said anything, but it didn't stop the two from glaring at each other. The air was tense, and the area was still. Jaken and Rin stood waiting for the man or Lord Sesshomaru to say something. Finally their hopes were answered, and the figure spoke again. "Let's just say I'm a good friend of Kilara's, and I really don't care if you believe me." Sesshomaru clenched his fist, but waited for the man to continue. "From now on you don't have to worry about Kilara anymore. We can take it from here demon," replied the figure menacingly.

The figure then decided to take his leave, but being the demon he was, Sesshomaru took a hold of him. "Who do you think you're talking to? You have neither right nor purpose to order me around." Smirking, the figure replied "You really do think highly of yourself don't you?" Lord Sesshomaru was about to throw the "man" against the wall, but he quickly jumped away.

Taking off his clock, the figure was clearly visible. Their mystery figure had turned out to be a woman, who appeared to be Kilara's age. She was a dark redhead with piercing light green eyes. Her hair was long, full of braids, and in a lopsided ponytail. The woman was wearing a black sleeveless top, a knee length brown skirt, and extra high boots. Not to mention the teardrop pendant on her silver bracelet. Sesshomaru noticed this, and started thinking to him-self. _Every time we run into someone who knows Kilara, they have a teardrop symbol somewhere on them. What could this mean? _

"Hey Sesshomaru, if you want to look for Kilara you'll need some help." This through Lord Sesshomaru off guard, so he replied "I thought you could handle it?" Turning away from everyone, she replied "It doesn't mean you have to work with me. Besides, if you look for Kilara there is more of a chance we will find her alive." Sesshomaru nodded, and watched her leave. Luckily for him though, the woman revealed one more thing to Sesshomaru before she disappeared. A pink glow radiated from her hands while she left, in other words she was a physic.

"My lord, I know it might be unwise to trust that woman but…" Thankfully, Rin finished Jaken's sentence for him by saying, "Can't we ask Inuyasha or someone to help us?" The very thought sickened him. _I have never needed to go to Inuyasha for help, besides what could he do anyway? _Looking back at Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru noticed their pleading looks. Normally nothing could convince Sesshomaru to do something so outrageous, but he couldn't help soften looking at them.

Sighing, Sesshomaru decided and started walking. It took a moment or two, but they eventually followed him. For a while, Rin and Jaken didn't even know what Sesshomaru had decided on. That is, until Sesshomaru said "We better pick up the speed if we are going south." Rin's eyes sparkled, and she quickly ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. Rin had never been so excited, but Sesshomaru wanted to take a while before seeing his brother.

**(So what did you think? Wondering who that girl was? I hope you continue to read and comment about my story; I apologize for errors. Preview Ch.10- Sesshomaru confronts Inuyasha, and Kilara's new Enemy.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Sesshomaru: That's what I get for talking to humans._

_Me: I'm a human you know!_

_Sesshomaru: Exactly my point._

_Me: (growls)_

_Sesshomaru: I guess I could make an exception. _

Somewhere hidden in isolation, Kilara awoke from her unconsciousness. _Where am I? Oh, everything hurts! _Realization stuck her like a rock, when Kilara tried to stand. _I've been kidnapped by Luther. But he was killed, who could have brought him back to life? _Kilara continued to ponder this while looking around. From what she could tell, the room was underground and the only door was sealed shut.

_Okay all I have to do is bust open the door and I can get out of here. _Her muscles fully flexed, Kilara aimed for the door. Unfortunately, the door was opened by one of the servants and Kilara didn't notice until it was too late. "Oops," whispered Kilara as she jumped over her victim.

It took only moments before Kilara arrived on the main floor. The room was huge, but remained just as dreary as her chamber. Other maids and servants scampered around, to busy to notice Kilara examining the place. One particular chamber seemed to give off an enormous demonic era, so Kilara headed towards it.

Taking in the elegant detail put into the door, Kilara guessed that the room must be for their leader. The young lady reached for the door handle, but was surprised by an unfamiliar voice. "Come in my dear, don't be shy." The voice was sly, dark, and appeared to belong to a man. Although Kilara was hesitant, she entered into the dark and unfamiliar room.

Since the room was light with hundreds of candles, Kilara could make out two shadowy figures before her. Immediately, Kilara recognized Luther but the other remained a mystery. The man next to Luther was sitting upon a decorative throne, and had long black hair. _Obviously this man is their leader, but what did he ask Luther to kidnap me? _"Woman, answer master Naraku at once!"

Regaining her composure, Kilara waited for Naraku to speak. "Excuse this idiot's rude behavior my lady, for he has no importance." Since Kilara was used to fake flattery, she spoke her mind. "Naraku, why did you kidnap me? Surely you have no use in keeping me imprisoned, correct?" Leaning back against his throne, Naraku smirked. "Miss, I have my reasons for kidnapping you. Why don't we talk in private though?" Kilara was sure she was going to throw up. _Did he just flirt with me? This is Naraku after all. He's the destroyer of man and the one who's fighting against Sesshomaru. _The very thought of Sesshomaru made Kilara feel at ease. If Sesshomaru was in my position, there is no way he would put up with this.

"Kilara, your powers are very valuable to me. Your abilities are just what I need to conquer this world, and kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Hearing Naraku's comment, Kilara snarled mincingly. "Don't worry my dear; I won't absorb you just yet. There are many other things we have for you to do first." _Besides you'll make great bait for that stupid dog demon and his friends._ Having heard enough, Kilara charged at Naraku full force. Sadly, she was forted by the evil half demon's many guards.It was official, Kilara was for it big time.

Meanwhile near Kaede's village, Sesshomaru was preparing to deal with Inuyasha. _If that whelp want to fight me, I don't care. I can't believe that I'm even making an attempt at this. There is no way Inuyasha would help me out. _Suddenly, an Kilara's image crossed Sesshomaru's mind. _But, I have to try… even if it's in vain. _

Inuyasha was sitting outside Kaede's house thinking to himself, when he picked up Sesshomaru's scent. _What the heck is Sesshomaru doing here? No matter, I'll send him away quickly. _That said, Inuyasha took off in Sesshomaru's direction. Kagome and Shippo noticed Inuyasha rush by, and attempted to catch up with them. It didn't take long before they passed Sango and Miroku as well, and the pair began to run with them curiously.

"Where is Inuyasha running off too? Do you know Kagome," questioned Miroku. Turning her head towards the munk, Kagome answered "No, I was hoping that we would find out if we followed him." Sango nodded in agreement, and the group continued running after Inuyasha. Soon enough Inuyasha and the gang found themselves face to face with Sesshomaru.

"What an unexpected greeting Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared." Both curious and distrubed, Inuyasha asked "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Before the lord could answer, Shippo interuped him. "I bet he came to steal the Inuyasha's sword, right? That's pretty much all you ever see Inuyasha for." Undesturbed by the comment, Sesshomaru moved closer to his brother. "I have no time for such trivial persutes."

Dumfounded, everyone stood around with their mouths hanging open. "Then what did you come here for Lord Sesshomaru," questioned Kagome curiously. There was an akward sclience. Fortunately, Rin took this as an opportunity to speak up. "We need your help actually, Inuyasha." Another sclience passed over them. "Our dear friend Kilara was kidnapped by a strange man, and we need your help to find her." Inuyasha started laughting uncontrollably, while everyone else remained sclient.

Jaken was about to defend Sesshomaru, when Kaede came running through the bushes. "Did someone say the name Kilara?" Stepping closer to Inuyasha's group, Rin asked if Kaede knew her. "If you are talking about the physic Kilara, then yes. She passed our village a few years ago, looking for shelter. I had been attacked by a horrible demon and was seriously injured. No one found me, until Kilara came that is. She tended to my wounds and defeated that beast of a creature. For her good deeds, Kilara was recongized by the whole village as a heroine. We offered her a lovely home, but Kilara said that she had to move on. After that we never saw her again."

"Wow, this Kilara must have been quite an extordinary woman," stated Sango admiringly. Kagome and Shippo agreed. This finally stoped Inuyasha's laughter, and Miroku began to think perverted thoughts. After Sango hit him against the head, Jaken pleaded for their help. Inuyasha admired Kilara's story, but didn't want to cooperate with his brother. Sesshomaru began to consider killing Inuyasha again, but before he could come to a conclusion Kagome intervened.

"Inuyasha, I know you aren't fond of Sesshomaru but couldn't we help him?" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome head on, but instead found her puppy dog face looking back at him. "No Kagome." Getting upset, Kagome uttered the words. "Sit boy," sent Inuyasha face first into the ground. After many many "sits", Inuyasha regrettably agreed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to travel together.

**(Oh my god, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru traveling... together! What will happen to Kilara? Keep reading to find out and please comment. Chapter 11 Preview: Troubling Travels and Kilara's fears.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Inuyasha: You forced me to work with Sesshomaru!_

_Me: So what, I told you I don't like you fighting one another._

_Sesshomaru: Hold your tongue brother, this isn't about you!_

_Rin: You two can't even stop bickering for five minutes, even when Kilara's in danger!_

_Me: Come on Rin, let's start the chapter._

After countless arguments, everyone fell asleep soundly awaiting the next day. Kaede was the first to arise, and decided to pack lunch for everyone. Fresh samon, nectarines, and wheat bread in every basket. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and everyone thanked Lady Kaede for her generous gusture. Well everyone except the stubborn, bickering dog demon brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Practically all morning, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting into fights and over the stupidest things too. Whether it was who got the bigger pear for breakfeast or who deserved to sleep in, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought. Once they finally managed to stop arguing, the gang set out to look for Kilara.

"I can't believe you dragged us with you to look for some girl! Do you even know where to look Sesshomaru?" The demon lord thought for a moment and then responded. "When we came to the sight were Rin and Kilara had been, I smelt a mystery scent along with Naraku's stinch. I'm guessing that a hitman was hired by Naraku to track down Kilara." Shippo couldn't resist asking "the obvious", and said "Why did you have another human with you?" Everyone began to stare at Sesshomaru with unusual inerest, and began to wonder the exact same thing. Sesshomaru seemed emotionless, but Kagome could have sworn that she saw his body grow tense. _I bet that like Rin, Sesshomau cares about Kilara too. _Looking down at Rin, Kagome saw her determined eyes. _Rin really misses Kilara doesn't she. Now that I think about it, if Sesshomaru really cares about Kilara then… does that mean she'll stick around with them? They would make such a great family. _

Eventually, nightfall came and went. There was also constant competition between Inuyasha and his brother, but even they got tired of wasting their energy. "My lord, how much farther are we going," questioned Jaken in a tired voice. Frusterated, Sesshomaru snarled as a reply. Jaken's head dropped in disappointment, while Inuyasha yawned obnoxiously. "Sango, do you think Kilara's okay? She's very important to me, and I don't like to think of what Naraku might do to her," sobbed Rin. Seeing Rin's concern, Sango replied "She's tough Rin. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Kagome and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Naraku's hideout, Kilara was changing into her new outifit. The clothes were dangerously similar to Naraku's outifit, but with slight female changes. There was less armor, cut off sleeves, and a black skirt just above the knee. Although her clothes weren't exactly her taste, Kilara had to admit that it was better than the servant clothes.

Naraku had told her to change clothes, and meet him in the center chamber. Even though Kilara disagreed, she thought it was best to follow his orders for now. A sharp pain, just below her chest, still remained from fighting Luther and she wasn't in good condition to fight.

Once Kilara made her way into the center chamber, she found Naraku and a group of fighters inside. All of the warriors were lined up in a straight row, kneeling before their master. When Naraku finally acknowledged her prescence, everyone turned to face Kilara. No one said a word at first, but Naraku finally said "Kilara, I have a new job for you." Stepping closer, Kilara asked "What's my job?" Naraku's eyes glimered as he walked towards Kilara. "It's simple my dear. All I need for you to do is train my new group of fighters. Seeing as how talented you are, it should be no problem for the eldest daughter of Kodak." Kilara twiched, while pondering what to do next. _If I train these soldiers then I would be helping Naraku. There is no way I'll do this! _"Keep in mind my dear that I can kill you, and all the people you care about. And yes that does include Rin and Lord Sesshomaru."

Kilara clinched her fists, and replied "How? They aren't anywhere near here!" Naraku sighed and motioned for Luther to enter the room. The young woman watched in fear as Luther projected Sesshomaru and the others, using his physic powers. Kilara gasped as she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others heading their way. Naraku took note of her reaction, and smirked. "So what will it be my dear?" Although Kilara didn't reply, Naraku gave her a physic's staff and left her alone among the trainees. It was clear to Kilara that she only had one option. Either serve Naraku and betray everyone, or watch them be slaughtered. _Everyone… I'm so sorry. Sesshomaru please forgive me for what I'm about to do. If you try to kill me, I might not hesitate to die. _Tears ran down Kilara's cheeks as she realized this; her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

**(How was it? Please review. Also, I wanted to ask everyone who reviews to tell me their personal view of the situation, and how I could make the story better. Preview for next chapter- Return of the Physic Figure and Kilara's overwhelming pain.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Kilara: What have I become? What am I doing?_

_Me: Simply what I tell you to do, and who you become. That's what you do._

_Kilara: There must be some way I can get out of this!_

_Me: You will have to wait and see my dear._

_Kilara: Ugh..._

For almost a week now, Inuyasha and the gang had been searching for Kilara. The younger dog demon brother would have quit sooner, but since Kilara was with Naraku he kept going. So far the number of battles was small, and everyone had quite some time on their hands. Sango and Kagome had bonded with Rin, Kirara and Ah-Un had become fast friends, and well... Sesshomaru hadn't killed anyone yet. In other words, Inuyasha was getting bored. "Sesshomaru are you're going the right way? We have been traveling forever." Lord Sesshomaru ignored his brothers comment and continued walking. Once the moon was out, everyone decided to rest. After all, they had all been traveling for a long time and even demons needed their sleep. Sesshomaru was going to decide against it, but gave in after realizing no one would move an inch.

Kilara was also about to go asleep, that is before Naraku's servant woke her up. "Miss, you are needed in the training grounds." Although Kilara was exhusted from training his majesty's troops, she had no energy to argue. That said, Kilara quickly made herself wake up and headed upstairs. Imagine Kilara's surprise when she noticed Naraku waiting for her. _He really does need to stop this. I'm not going to last much longer without sleep. _Recently, Naraku was waking her up at the crack of dawn for no appartent reason and it was starting to show.

"There you are Kilara. I was hoping you were awake," said Naraku smirking to himself. Groaning, Kilara replied "Sir must you wake me up at this early every morning?" This time Naraku turned to face Kilara, and seemed to actually show emotion. "Kilara I assure you all of your efforts will not be wasted. If fact, I have an important job for you." Kilara could tell that his news wasn't happy news, at least not for her. "What is the job Naraku?" An common scilence passed before Naraku answered. "Your troops are now prepared to take on their first assinment, and I want you to go with them. You are to make sure they get the job done, and of course offer asistence when they need it." Now it was clear that Naraku had an idea up his sleeve, and Kilara didn't want any part of it. "My dear, you get to see your friends tomorrow. But not for long, your job is to bring their jewel shards back; kill them if necessary." Fear and rage struck Kilara's heart. Naraku noticed this, and quickly added "Remember you must follow my orders, or you'll be lucky to see them again."

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke what seemed an ordinary morning. Rin, Shippo, Sango and Kagome were making breakfeast. Inuyasha was telling them to hurry up, while talking to Miroku. Jaken was washing off Ah-Un and Kirara, and anixously waiting for Sessomaru to wake up. Since everyone was busy, Sesshomaru quietly made his way into the nearby forest. _Finally somewhere quiet to think. _Unfortunately, this peaceful heaven wasn't to last. Another strange figure could be seen through the bushes, and Sesshomaru made his way over. Apparently this time the figure was trying to be noticed and didn't run away.

"Why are you back?" By now Sesshomaru could tell this was the same woman as before, and was curious to hear what she had to say. Out in the open, the lady answered "Kilara... she's coming this way." "How can you tell?" The woman moved closer, and held up her braclet. "This teardrop charm is the physic's symbol. Anyone who has this charm belongs to the physic organization. Just like any demon can scense a creature's scent, we can scense their energy flow." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, but couldn't help asking for her name. "Even though you have no right to know, I might as well tell you. My name is Naomi Brooke, and Kilara is my responsibility."

Suddenly Sesshomaru picked up Kilara's scent in the area, and turned to face Naomi. Wierd enough, Sesshomaru found himself alone. Naomi had already made her way over to Inuyasha and the others. Before long, Lord Sesshomaru made his way over to the others and saw a surprising sight. Kilara was dressed in Naraku's type of clothing, and she even seemed to smell like him. It made Sesshomaru sick to his stomach, but he quickly rushed over to Inuyasha. "Mind telling me why we are trying to rescue someone who is in league with Naraku," questioned Inuyasha holding his sword.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Kilara began to speak. "All of you hand over your jewel shards." Rin was in complete shock, and disbelief of what was happening. "Like we are going to hand over them to Naraku," shouted Inuyasha angerily. "If you won't hand them over then we'll attack by force." Kilara motioned for her troops to appear, and seemed to dare Inuyasha to attack. Worried about what could happen, Rin said "You guys, Kilara would never do this to us. She must be under Naraku's control or something." Although that was a possibility, Sesshomaru couldn't be sure whether or not it was true. _Well, if i'm going to find out i'll need a closer look. _To Rin's disbelief, Sesshomaru drew his Tokijen and aimed straight at Kilara. "Fine then, if you want to do it the hard way demon. Troops find the jewel shards, no matter what it takes!" Once everyone began to fight, Sesshomaru was able to get a little closer to Kilara. Unfortunately, his answer wasn't the one he'd hoped for. Kilara's eyes were under Naraku's control. _Her eyes... those aren't Kilara's beautiful eyes. They are cold, unfeeling, and dim. Naraku I swear you will die by my hand, no matter what it takes. _

**(**_What will happen next I wonder... I hope you enjoyed it and comment too. Seriously, I love reading your reviews so please be very descriptive of your throughts. Preview for chapter 13- Naomi's Big Rescue._ **)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Kagome: I'm worried. What's going to happen to us?_

_Me: You'll probably be fine, at least I hope so._

_Kagome: So you are saying that you have no idea what will happen!_

_Me: I never said that._

_Inuyasha: Whatever, I'm going to start this chapter._

"Miroku take those three guys on the right okay," ordered Sango swinging her boomerang. The young monk nodded and started attacking. Shippo, Jaken, and Kagome protected Rin from Naraku's troops, while Inuyasha started off with his wind scar. Kirara and Ah-Un were taking out as many men as they could, but regardless many others came for them. Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, decided to go straight towards the source. Kilara was only a few feet away from him.

"Sesshomaru please stop!" Rin had given away Lord Sesshomaru, and Kilara turned to face him. "So you thought a pest like you could sneak up on me?" The lord smirked, and replied "So I bug you that much. I don't even need a sword to fight you." Instead of a snarled reply, Kilara simply agreed. "As you wish my lord," said Kilara in a harsh tone. This said Lord Sesshomaru had had enough. After all, this shell of a puppet was mocking the real Kilara. He wasn't going to take this lightly.

Immediately Sesshomaru rushed towards Kilara, his poison claws drawn. Now don't get me wrong, he didn't want to hurt Kilara but what else was Sesshomaru supposed to do? Kilara dodged the attack, and aimed one of her physic blasts at him. Fortunately, Lord Sesshomaru was quick and wasn't hit. The young lord was able to get a few minor punches in, but they didn't seem to affect his opponent. Kilara took this opportunity to throw a couple punches herself, and she somehow managed to hit Lord Sesshomaru's left shoulder. This continued for at least ten minutes.

Naraku, watching the battle on Luther vision, was getting bored. "Oh come on Kilara, why hold back? You have so much more to offer to this fight." With a clinch of Naraku's fist, Kilara fell down on her knees. Sesshomaru noticed this, and stopped right in the middle of his attack. _Why are you doing this to me? _Naraku ginned, and replied "Obey me, or I'll help you out a little." Kilara's body shook, and Sesshomaru watched closely. When Kilara's eyes reopened they had turned completely black (instead of her usual blue). Black whirls appeared around Kilara's hands, as she stood up. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was a little worried.

_Kilara kill this filthy demon. He is our way, and needs to be disposed of immediately._ The young physic regained her stance, Kilara managed to say "No." Lord Sesshomaru was able to recognize Naraku's mind control, so grabbed Kilara's wrists. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's efforts were in vain because Naraku once again took control of Kilara's brain. "Let go of me you ignorant pig," snarled Kilara while kicking Sesshomaru the knee. The lord stumbled back and a bit, but continued to fight against his opponent.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the rest were being overrun by Kilara's soldiers. "How the heck do these guys keep regenerating," questioned Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango wondered the same thing. As Kagome proceeded to shoot down her twentieth solider, she noticed that she was on her last arrow. "Guys I'm out of arrows!" The demon slayer and the monk rushed over to help, but found themselves unable to move. "What's wrong you two? We need your help," asked Shippo in an urgent voice. "We can't move our legs!" Kagome was about to run over to assist them, but soon found herself stuck too. When she turned to Shippo, Kagome realized that no one else could move either. Even the great half dog demon couldn't move. The only people who could move were Naraku's troops and Lord Sesshomaru. _At least the soldiers have stopped attacking us. Wait a second, why would they stop attacking us? This is just the advantage they needed to win the battle._

"Kilara, what's taking so long? Aren't you strong enough to beat a demon," mocked Naraku. The evil half demon was getting restless, and wanted to hurry things along. Motioning for Luther, Naraku ordered him to drop by on the battle. Luther grinned, and rushed towards the exit. _This battle may be the last for Kilara after all. To bad for dog boy, that he'll have to watch her suffer. _

Back at the battle scene, Sesshomaru landed a few blows to Kilara. Although they weren't serious, Sesshomaru had to admit that he hated fighting her. Every punch, kick, and shove meant that they were against each other. _Kilara regain your senses; you never attack us like this. You're meant to fight with us, not against everyone. _

Suddenly, a strange blot of energy shot in between the two fighters. Lord Sesshomaru immediately recognized the scent as Naomi, and backed up. "What are you doing interrupting us?" It only took a couple seconds for the demon to notice that Naomi wasn't paying attention to him. She was pinning Kilara to the ground, her fists glowing pink. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Although Lord Sesshomaru didn't want any interference, he had to admit that Naomi was doing a good job. Even after Kilara pushed her off, Naomi continued to attack back. She even landed an impressive mid air kick, which sent Kilara down towards the ground.

"Kilara, you can't continue like this! If you continue to be controlled by Naraku your powers will be his for the taking!" Kicking Naomi off once again, Kilara snottily replied "I'd never left that happen." "You don't understand; Naraku is controlling your mind. He wants you to kill Lord Sesshomaru, or die trying. Naraku doesn't care about you or anyone else. Please listen to me!" There was a brief silence, and for a moment Lord Sesshomaru started to think Naomi had gotten through to her. Sadly, this was not to be. Kilara's eyes were as cold as ice, and her mind clouded with lies.

"You'll never win by brute force Naomi," stated Kilara while walking closer to her opponents. Naomi frowned, and then unexpectedly tackled Kilara. "I'm sorry but if I have to resort to my charm I will." As proclaimed, Naomi's charm began to glow, and for some reason Kilara started screaming. _Her teardrop bracelet must be the conductor of her powers. The charm she uttered must be trying to return Kilara to her former state of mind. _Within a minute, the charm had begun to work. Kilara continued to struggle and scream, but her friend wouldn't let her escape. Finally after two more minutes, Kilara was seduced by the charm and fell deep into unconsciousness.

Right after this event, Naraku's other minions disappeared without a trace. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest were able to move again and rushed over to Lord Sesshomaru. "Thanks for your help Naomi," said Kagome in a grateful tone. Everyone nodded in agreement, and waited for a reply. Naomi picked up Kilara in her arms, and turned to face them. "No problem and I want to thank you for watching over my friend." Sesshomaru agreed, and headed towards the redhead. Rin and Jaken started to follow him.

Just as Lord Sesshomaru was about to take Kilara back into his care, Naomi jerked away. "Even though I appreciate your help, Kilara is still my responsibility. You're not welcome to take her back, especially when she is in such a state." Sesshomaru stopped, and Rin fought back the urge to sob. Sango, Miroku, and everyone just stared anxiously waiting for someone to reply. _Kilara, what would you choose? I know you two are good friends, but… what should I do? _

**_(Sorry this is so late, please review. I hope you continue reading my story. What do you think will happen next?)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Me: What are you going to do Lord Sesshomaru?_

_Sesshomaru: You're the author; you are supposed to tell me._

_Naomi: Well Sesshomaru, we'll have to make a compromise._

_Sesshomaru: What makes you think I'll compromise with someone I hardly know?_

_Me: You'll compromise and like it!_

Lord Sesshomaru was in a bind. Either he took Kilara back by force, or he said goodbye. Rin would be heartbroken to see her new friend gone so quickly, and the rest wanted to get to know her as well. But Sesshomaru didn't have the right to say Kilara had to come with him. Somehow they had to compromise, but how to do it?

"Naomi. Neither of us have the right to choose for Kilara. Until she wakes up, we'll have to stay together. Does that sound fair? "The young physic pondered this momentarily, and looked down at the currently unconscious Kilara. "As much as I wish to leave, I have no choice but to agree with you. I can't force my friend to leave any of you." With this, Rin ran up to Kilara's friend and hurriedly thanked her. "No problem. I'm sure she'd miss a cute girl like you," said Naomi smiling. Rin smiled back, and ran back to Sesshomaru. _She's not leaving yet. We have a chance!_

A few hours later, everyone had grown tired and decided to setup camp. Naomi, being Kilara's friend, was more than helpful and Rin couldn't help but grow fond of her. Kagome and Sango had made supper, while Inuyasha and Miroku kept gathering firewood. Jaken and Shippo were bored, so they just sat around the campfire, waiting for their meal. Lord Sesshomaru was standing alone in front of light stream; thinking to himself. _Why should I care what happens to that girl? She's a mortal, and a troubled one at that. Could it be that my father's care for humans was passed down to me as well? _A sudden call for dinner interrupted his thoughts, and Lord Sesshomaru dismissed the idea.

"Okay everyone; we have quite a descent selection for your hungry stomachs. Grilled Salmon, fresh mango, and spinach leaves for anyone to take," announced Kagome proudly. Everyone was about to dig in, but Inuyasha started grabbing selfishly. "Inuyasha, that's for everybody," shouted Shippo snatching the mangos from the dog demon. Miroku sighed and started eating. Jaken eagerly helped himself, and everyone seemed to follow his example.

"So Naomi, tell us about yourself. How did you meet Kilara," questioned Sango while taking a bit out of her salmon. Naomi stopped eating, and noticed everyone was interested in Sango's question. "Well, when my family was attending the physic's council we met the Ishikawa family. Kodak had just been elected the new leader, and my father was interested in meeting him. My mother and Tifa got along pretty well, so they wanted me to be friends with Kilara. At first I was reluctant to get close to her, but after a while we became inseparable."

"A couple years later, Kilara's parents died in a horrible fire. We wondered if she would live with us, but instead Kilara moved in with her grandparents. Although Kilara wasn't living with us, I continued to visit her with our other friend Shiloh. The years passed quickly as all three of us trained together, and bonded. Before we knew it, the time had come for Kilara to find her own home. So she moved away, promising to keep in touch with us. Kilara kept our promise, and continued to serve under the Physic's Organization. From that point on there isn't much to tell."

Everyone had enjoyed learning about Naomi's connection with Kilara, and was starting to wonder if they were making the right decision. Fortunately, they didn't have much time to ponder this. Naomi jerked her head towards the bushes, and noticed a figure standing before them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up to, while Naomi made her way towards the human. "What are you rambling about Naomi," questioned Kilara sleepily. While walking over towards the campfire, Kilara failed to notice the rocks in her path and tripped. "Kilara be careful," said Naomi catching Kilara in her arms. The raven haired physic nodded, and took a seat on an abandoned log.

Happy to see her friend, Rin rushed over to hug Kilara. "I'm so glad your safe Kilara! I thought that you were gone for good!" Kilara hugged back, and answered sweetly, "I'm glad to see you to Rin." Naomi seated herself by Kilara, and watched their reunion. "By the way, it's nice to meet all of you. I heard alot about you guys, and hoped I run across you one day." Inuyasha grunted, while everyone else introduced themselves.

Anxious around to new pretty girls, Miroku did his best to contain himself. _Don't do something perverted. Don't do something perverted. Don't do something perverted. _Sadly, his containment didn't last for long. When it came to his turn to introduce himself, Miroku panicked. "I'm monk Miroku who specializes in demon exorcising." _So far so good; you can do Miroku. _"It's nice to meet you Miroku," said Kilara giving one of her famous smiles. Sango could since trouble and tried to stop him. "Miroku you need to let Shippo introduce himself…" Inuyasha and Kagome looked worried, and could tell that Miroku might not make it though this one.

His hand was about two inches from Kilara's butt, when Miroku yelped. Everyone watched in horror, as Kilara took hold of Miroku's perverted hand and started to crush it. "Miroku, you should know better to do that to Sango. What would your mother say about your inhuman behavior?" Kilara released his hand, and Miroku sat in a state of shock. _I didn't get slapped! This is too dangerous; I'm going to have to be more careful spying on these two. _

For the rest of the night, everyone calmed down and there was no ruckus. By about ten o' clock at night, almost everyone had gone to bed. Lord Sesshomaru and Kilara were the only ones awake. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Sesshomaru interrupted saying, "It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by Naraku." Kilara nodded, and asked "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Lord Sesshomaru froze, and took a good look at Kilara. Her eyes had turned back to normal, but she was still in the clothes Naraku had given her. That's when the demon noticed Kilara still had her teardrop pendant: the symbol of her family and fellow physics. "Kilara, you shouldn't ask such a trivial question. I don't have any reason to kill you, and I don't wish for one."

Taken in by Sesshomaru's kind comment, Kilara blushed and made an effort to conceal her face. She looked up at the night sky and sighed. Many stars had come out to night, and fireflies surrounded the campsite. The mesmerizing sounds of the stream seemed only to intoxicate Kilara's imagination. "Isn't it a beautiful night Lord Sesshomaru?" The young lord took a moment to look around and nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do once Naraku is defeated?" Sesshomaru took a moment to answer himself. "I plan to take over an empire, and defeat the most powerful being in the world." Kilara looked away, and replied "Oh. I guess you have your reasons, but don't you want something more than power?" Lord Sesshomaru had never really thought about it, and when it came up he simply ignored it. _For some reason, whenever you say something like that you intrigue me. Maybe there is something more important, but what could that be? _

Suddenly, Kilara interrupted his thoughts. "Good night Sesshomaru. Please don't worry yourself that much." Lord Sesshomaru was just about to respond, when Kilara hugged him. Never in his life had someone dared to get this close to him. And surprisingly, Sesshomaru liked it. Kilara was warm and soft, and had no bit of regret in her body. He could easily see himself falling asleep just like this. But just when Lord Sesshomaru was about to shut his eyes, Kilara let go. It was official Lord Sesshomaru was attached to another human. Maybe liking some humans isn't that bad after all. Lord Sesshomaru smiled, and fell asleep with dreams of freedom.

**(I hoped you liked it; I know Lord Sesshomaru was fond of the ending. What are your thoughts?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Sesshomaru: What the heck is happening to me?_

_Me: It's called love Lord Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru: I do feel such useless emotions!_

_Me: Should I tell that to Kilara?_

_Sesshomaru: Just get on with the chapter..._

Kilara awoke to the smell of eggs the next morning. Everyone was gathered around the fire, anxiously awaiting their breakfast. "Good morning everyone," said Kilara happily. Rin turned around, and replied "Do you want some breakfast Kilara?" Kilara nodded, and faced Naomi. She was taking to Shippo, but stopped to walk over to her friend. "Could you excuse us for a second," asked the redhead. That said Kilara and Naomi exited deeper into the woods.

"So have you made your decision yet Kilara?" She nodded, and replied, "Even though I will miss everyone, I have to go with you. Shiloh and Yumi will need to be informed about Luther's return." Naomi looked at the ground feeling a little guilty. She felt bad for Kilara, but didn't she deserve to see her friend too? Kilara embraced her friend, and Naomi hugged back. "I'm sorry Kilara. I wish I didn't have to put you through this." The physic only embraced Naomi tighter, and replied "You'll always be my best friend no matter what Naomi". Needless to say, Naomi sobbed happily into Kilara's left shoulder.

Unfortunately, this beautiful moment was interrupted by a loud crash. A huge tree had fallen over, almost crashing into the two friends. Luckily, their lighting fast reflexes kicked in at the last moment. Luther appeared right in front of them. Kilara wasn't in the least bit surprised. "Why are you here Luther?" Flipping his hair, Luther said "Didn't think we'd come after you huh? Naraku still has a lot of jobs for you to do. So I've come to take you back." Stepping in front of Kilara, Naomi scowled. "You aren't taking her anywhere while I'm around!" Luther smugly replied, "What an unpleasant surprise to run across you Naomi. Don't you have something else to do?"

Naomi didn't have time to reply; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the gang appeared to their left side. "What the heck is going on here," shouted Inuyasha. "Shut it half breed," growled Luther. For once Lord Sesshomaru disapproved of the comment. "Luther, they have no business with you. Leave them be." Luther turned to face the female physics, and replied "Fine, ready to play then girls?" Kagome had a problem with this, but was afraid to interrupt.

As Kilara and Naomi took their stances, Luther took out his trusty physic charger. Kilara grimaced at memory, and decided that she should let Naomi start. Since Naomi was ticked at Luther, she wasted no time and rushed straight for him. She managed to land about four punches to his upper body, before being thrown back. Kilara took the opportunity to strike Luther from behind, and sent the man hurling into a tree. "So I see you have a new technique. I have just the treat for both of you." Luther headed for Kilara, and forced her to the ground. Luckily, Kilara had back up and Naomi kicked him in the stomach. She also swung her fist at him, but Luther grabbed a hold of her.

"You need to build more muscle Naomi, but I've seen worse." Kilara, seeing Naomi in a bind, kicked Luther in the head so her friend would be set free. It worked but only made Luther angrier. That's when his hands started to glow black. Immediately, Kilara and Naomi backed away; knowing the oncoming danger. Luther swiftly made his move, and grabbed Naomi by the ankle. Once again, he swung his victim around until feeling the need to cause more pain. Although Naomi was very skilled, she couldn't stop herself from crashing like Kilara could. Fortunately, Kilara was aware of this and caught her in mid air.

By now, Luther was about to explode with anger and threw himself at Kilara. Since she was making an attempt to save her friend, Kilara failed to realize Luther's approach until it was too late. Luther forced Kilara against the collapsed tree, and aimed his weapon at her chest. "I don't care, if he wants you alive or not. I'm getting rid of the problem once and for all." Panic rushed through everyone, and Lord Sesshomaru had had enough.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to rip the man to pieces, Luther's weapon went off. A yelp was heard, but not the one they had expected. At the last moment, Naomi had rushed over to help Kilara. She had blocked the physic charger, but not the way originally planned. Lord Sesshomaru and the gang stood unable to move. _Naomi risked her life to save her friend. I guess I misjudged her. _Kilara, unable to blink, now had her friend lying motionless on her body.

Luther had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Kilara's eyes flamed up with rage, and physic static merged from her hands. Luther stopped smirking and backed away. Kilara set her friend down, and said "Luther, I'm going to personally make sure you never life to see another day. If you try to run, I'll hunt you down." The physic demon laughed, and began to open up a portal. _He's trying to go back to Naraku's lair. _Kilara moved at lighting speed towards her enemy, and was able to break his jaw. Luther tried to fight her off, but Kilara just kept swinging at him. Eventually, Luther made into the portal, but not without one last strike from Kilara. She was just able to scar his back; causing him to lose blood.

Once Luther disappeared, Kilara attempted to get back to Naomi. But since she was weakened by Luther's attacks, Kilara collapsed onto the ground. Inuyasha and the others rushed over to help them. Sango checked Naomi's pulse, and announced "She's just unconscious. Naomi and Kilara will be fine if we hurry to camp." The others agreed, and rushed back to the campsite. Sesshomaru carried Kilara back as gently as he could.

**(That's the chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please Review. Preview for next chapter: Recovery and Realization.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Kagome: Please be okay Kilara and Naomi._

_Me: Don't worry they'll be fine._

_Kagome: Really!_

_Me: Yea…_

About three minutes after they arrived back at their campsite, Kilara and Naomi were put in their own tent. Although it wasn't huge, they were made as comfortable as Inuyasha and the others could manage. Rin was still a little worried, and so she sat constantly by Kilara's side. Sango and Kagome had to examine the two physic's wounds, so everyone else was ordered to clear out for a while. Miroku had to be dragged away.

A half an hour later, Kagome welcomed the guys back to the campsite. "So how are they," questioned Inuyasha. Sango replied, "Naomi got the worst of it, but Kilara wasn't that good either. They took some damage but you're free to visit them." Sesshomaru turned his head towards the tent, and Kagome took action. "Kilara's awake; she's talking to Rin." The demon nodded and headed towards the tent. "What was that all about," questioned Inuyasha. "It's hard to believe you are that oblivious Inuyasha." Sango agreed, and Miroku just now realized what they were talking about. "But I thought Lord Sesshomaru didn't like humans," whispered Miroku. Kagome just sighed, but Inuyasha insisted that they were wrong. _Maybe he's changed Inuyasha. If you love someone you don't care what they are; you just care about them._

Lord Sesshomaru quietly entered the tent, and saw Rin sitting next to Kilara. Once Rin noticed Sesshomaru, she smiled and said, "She's all right my lord." Lord Sesshomaru nodded again, and looked towards Naomi. She was still asleep, but it seemed Kagome's medial supplies had helped tremendously. Only when he turned back to Rin did Lord Sesshomaru notice Kilara looking at him. Rin quickly said bye to Kilara, and slipped out. _Now they have no choice but to talk to each other._

"Are you alright," questioned Sesshomaru, while pretending to be uninterested. Kilara nodded, and tried to sit up. Her arms were still weak though, so it was hard for Kilara. On this, the lord moved towards her side and helped Kilara keep her balance. "Thanks, I guess I'm still pretty weak." Lord Sesshomaru wasn't often reassuring, but added in that Naomi would be fine. "Kilara, you should be resting, not exhausting yourself," said Lord Sesshomaru, while laying her back down. The raven hair lady smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru's comment, causing the ever slightest blush to appear on his face. At this, Lord Sesshomaru came into a state of shock. He'd always been so good at hiding his emotions. Why was this any different?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hope you, Rin, and everyone live good lives. All of you work so hard, and normally ask for so little." The dog demon couldn't believe what she was saying. _Since when did I ask for something little? _"You show so such concern when you hardly know us. Never have I asked for something little; you'd wouldn't say that if you knew me better." Kilara shrugged, and replied "Maybe I don't know everything, but Rin told me a little about your journeys. Other than hitting Jaken on the head and your attempts to kill Inuyasha, you aren't that bad. I have a feeling Sesshomaru that you are a better person you pretend to be." Lord Sesshomaru smirked, and turned towards the exit. When he was about half the way out, Kilara innocently added "I know I want to find out."

Eventually night came once again, and everyone proceeded to bed. Naomi woke up earlier and began to eat, along with Kilara. Rin dropped by to give them "get well" flowers. The redhead was starting to think that Rin was a really sweet girl. Shippo, Jaken, and the rest also stopped by to say goodnight. For awhile, everything was peaceful, but Kilara found it difficult to sleep. The wounds on her right arm hurt like crazy, but Kilara didn't want to wake anyone up.

Slowly but steadily, Kilara made her way towards the stream. Surprisingly, Lord Sesshomaru was sleeping there. His body was up against a tree, but regardless Sesshomaru looked pretty comfortable. _Maybe it has something to do with that fur on his shoulder. _Kilara laughed inwardly, and went to clean her arm off. It still stung a little but it was better than before.

As Kilara looked out farther into the woods, she had a strong urge to sing. _I can't sing here. What if I wake someone up? _Kilara turned back to look at Sesshomaru's sleeping form, and stood aw struck. The dog demon was breathtaking. The lord's hair gleamed in the moonlight, while the slight breeze swayed the sleeves of his kimono. _I shouldn't sing here, but maybe if I just keep my voice down…_

In Sesshomaru's dream, he was fighting against Naraku with the rest of the gang. But for some reason, he was losing. Right when he was about to die, Rin, Jaken, and Kilara's image flashed before his eyes. Rin smiled one of her sweet smiles, Jaken looking admirably at him, and Kilara's hypnotic stare. Then Sesshomaru noticed something weird. Was Kilara singing? Her lips were moving, and her free spirit seemed to be unleashed. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru found himself awaking to Kilara's song.

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. **

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain.**

**I am the voice that always is calling you.**

**I am the voice I will remain…**

**I am the voice the past that will always be filled with my sorrow, and blood in my fields.**

**I am the voice of the future.**

**Bring me your peace. Bring your peace and my wounds… they will heed.**

"Do you insist on waking me up?" Kilara had awakened the dog demon, and she was ready to face the consequences. "Lord Sesshomaru forgive me. I wasn't trying to wake you on purpose." The dog demon sighed and walked towards the soprano. "You seem to pour a lot of emotion in that particular song. Considering the circumstances, I think I can see why."

"My past isn't all that bad, but I wish my family could have survived." Remembering the horror, Kilara couldn't control her emotions and she started to cry. "I could hear my little sister crying out for help, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help anyone, and I'm starting to think that my being alive is a mistake." By now Kilara was starting to break down, and Sesshomaru was getting nervous. _What is this feeling? Do I actually want to comfort her? _Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru found it impossible to hold back and he pulled Kilara into his arms.

Although she was still upset, Kilara did seem calm down a little bit. _Maybe I'm helping a little bit. Who knew a simple gesture could do such a thing? _"Kilara don't say such stupid things; you're not helping anyone by putting yourself down. Don't you understand how much people value your presence?" At this, Kilara looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "You care about me don't you, Sesshomaru?"

Her face only inches away from the dog demons, Sesshomaru's blush appeared again. _Could it be possible that he cares about me just as much as Rin? I really will miss such a cute face. _Kilara broke away from Sesshomaru's embrace, and said "I knew you care about me Sesshomaru, and I care about you too. You really are a good person when you want to be." Lord Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, and huffed. "You assume too much Kilara, go back to bed." Kilara agreed, and walked back to her tent. A feeling of admiration spread throughout the camp, as Lord Sesshomaru realized something important. _I don't have to fight alone, not anymore._

**( Kilara and Sesshomaru could have kissed... What will happen next I wonder? Keep reading to find out!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Naomi: So what's next author lady?_

_Kagome: Is it something exciting?_

_Me: Why do you keep asking me? I'm not going to tell you._

_Naomi: Party pooper. _

The next morning was typical. Everyone ate breakfast, and started packing their stuff. A little while before everyone was finished, Naomi pulled Kilara aside. "Kilara there's been a little change in plans." The curious physic replied, "What kind of changes? I thought we had everything set out." The redhead showed Kilara her charm, it was glowing bright pink. "The others will be here soon. They heard about what happened, and were worried. Besides you know how impatient Bruno gets." Kilara nodded in agreement, and sat down. "Do you know when they will be here, Naomi?" Glancing at the sun, she said "By the looks of it they should be here around-"

Suddenly a small explosion erupted at their campsite. Kilara glanced back at Naomi, and the redhead just said, "right now." The pair rushed back towards Inuyasha and the others, expecting chaos. Luckily Inuyasha didn't have his sword drawn when they got there.

An enormous crowd of physics gathered in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group. Three people seemed to be their leaders. A giant in strength, General Bruno was first. He had short brown hair, which was slightly messy, and stubble. His eyes were hazel, and the man had on armor (plus various layers of western clothing). In his hand was a huge ax that's power grew with physic energy. Beside him was a young man with dark purple eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He worn less armor, but looked just as threatening with his physic's sword. It was a dead give away that this adventurous, yet attractive lad was Shiloh. And finally, a young woman stood next to him. She had black pixie cut, and beautiful brown eyes. Her clothes consisted of a red form fitting shirt (no sleeves), a below the knee green satin skirt, ankle boots, and a black corset. The young woman was recognized by Kilara and Naomi as Major Hara. The physic preferred to use a set of electric daggers as her weapon.

Kilara was just about to greet them, but Naomi beat her to it. "Major Hara, General Bruno, and Shiloh we're over here!" The group all turned to face them, while Kilara and Naomi walked toward them. Actually, Naomi ran over. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Kilara. We thought you weren't interested in seeing us again," said Bruno. Kilara smiled and hugged the man happily. "Why would I ever permanently leave you guys? You all are like family to me."

With that said, Inuyasha stood gaping at them. Lord Sesshomaru was curious, but patiently waited along with the others. It was only moments later that Kilara and the other physics walked towards them to introduce themselves. Kilara did the honors.

"Everyone I proudly introduce to you the physic organization or, if you prefer the physic's council." Inuyasha and the others bowed respectfully, and waited for them to continue. Bruno and Hara nodded in recognition. "Thank you all for bringing Kilara back to us. After what has happened, all of our members needed to come together." Hara then motioned for Shiloh to speak next. "I want to thank you personally for bringing my friend back. We don't know what we'd do without her."

Sesshomaru eyed him closely. Naomi had mentioned Shiloh once before as another "close" friend of theirs, but how close were they? By the way Kilara responded to him, they seemed pretty close. To close for comfort that is. "General Bruno, what is your plan of action?"

The physic made his way over to Lord Sesshomaru, and looked at him carefully. "Luther has been resurrected, as you already know. Our job is to take him down, and make sure he stays down." Questioning his plan, Lord Sesshomaru replied "Don't forget that he's not your only problem." Bruno rolled his shoulders, and said "He's being manipulated by this half demon Naraku I heard, and by the look that half demon's face I can tell I'm correct." The full demon smirked, as Inuyasha took action. "You guys may know that, but if you want to get there you'll need us to guide you." Defending his leader, Shiloh stepped towards Inuyasha. "We don't need your help. With our abilities we can sense his hideaway. Besides, Kilara has already been there, so she will recognize the place."

Although Shiloh made a good point, Kilara wanted to work with both her old friends and her new friends. But by the looks of things, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Naomi realized this to, and fought to bring back understanding. "Hey guys chill, we can both work together. After all, both groups have their strengths." Kilara took her friends lead, and said "She's right you know. Together we are practically unstoppable. With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's demon strength, and our supernatural powers we will win for sure." Rin ran out from behind Kagome and Sango towards Shiloh. _I hope he falls for the puppy dog eyes like Miroku and Shippo did._

Rin, somehow, could tell it was working. Shiloh looked at her with pure delight, and kindness. The young girl had only hoped to convince him of agreeing to Inuyasha's request, but soon found herself caught up in his feelings. Her acute senses could tell, that like Kilara and Naomi, Shiloh's heart and intentions were pure. Bruno on the other hand, surprisingly took a little longer to convince.

Eventually, after many compromises, both teams agreed to work together. Kagome had kept Inuyasha from starting a fight, and Sango managed to keep Miroku from flirting with the other female physics. The monk found it easier to keep control over his perverted ways by remembering Kilara's reaction. Lord Sesshomaru was pretty calm, but seeing Kilara pay less attention to him made the demon a little peeved. Who could blame him though? The young man was used to Kilara solely focused on him, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Shiloh was nice to everyone before the night was over. Rin had turned out correct about his personality, and it was clear to the demon lord that he was feeling a new emotion. A horrible little green monster called jealousy.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very busy lately, and couldn't type very often. Please review and _spread the word._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Miroku: You were really slow putting up this chapter._

_Me: Hey I've been very busy lately!_

_Miroku: Sure you have…_

_Me: I don't see you doing much._

_Miroku: I'm not the main character in this story!_

It had been four days since the physics first arrived, and although they were reluctant to compromise, both parties eventually agreed on a plan. Inuyasha was to go with his original group plus three cadet physics. Sesshomaru was to go with the original members of his group, plus Naomi, and Major Hara. General Bruno, Shiloh, Kilara, and the rest of the physics were in the final group. Needless to say, Sesshomaru had a little turmoil.

When Rin, at first, heard the news her eyes showed disappointment. Jaken didn't seem to show any emotion concerning Kilara's upcoming departure. But then again, what do you expect from an imp? Kagome and the rest were a little disappointed, but knew it was probably for the best. Kilara seemed a little different since the rest of the physic's council had arrived. Her mood had lifted a little, and she seemed more at home. This became obvious when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others came upon Kilara and the rest of the physics.

Apparently when they had arrived during the physic's training session because everyone was paired off against someone fighting. Each had on individualized armor, and not surprisingly a teardrop pendent in some shape or form. For now, everyone was doing hand to hand combat, but Inuyasha and the others saw Bruno raise his ax. "My comrades, up until now our land has remained prosperous and peaceful. The grotesque Luther has been reawaked by the half demon Naraku, and we must put a stop to their evil deeds."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and whispered "These guys are pretty serious. Do you think that…?" Before Inuyasha could finish, Miroku gestured for him to be quiet. Bruno was about to speak again. "Our former leader, Kodak Ishikawa, worked hard to defeat Luther and lost his life shortly after. Therefore we will not rest until Luther is returned to his putrid grave for good." The crowd erupted in cheers as Bruno finished his speech. Kilara, Naomi, and Shiloh then appeared before him. The demon lord looked upon them anxiously.

"These three are the future of our organization, and we must once again bestow them their weapons," proclaimed Hara. Jaken, from the sidelines, exclaimed "They have weapons as well!" With that, the crowd turned toward them. Everyone in Inuyasha's group glared at Jaken. It was sweat drop city. Bruno turned towards them smiling, and said "You're more than welcome to watch. We have no shame. After all it's pretty interesting for people who have never seen a physic transform." That said Sesshomaru and the others took their place among the crowd eagerly awaiting the show.

Suddenly, Shiloh's sword had begun to glow. When Shiloh turned to Bruno, he only nodded. A small happy smirk appeared on his face, as the young man took his sword. Once the blonde took hold of his weapon, he uttered "Blessed sword take hold of my powers. Have no fear for I will guide you." A blinding light surrounded him as various clothing and armor was added onto his body. During this transformation, Shiloh's eyes and pendant became a mighty orange.

Naomi then took the lead position and shouted, "Behold mighty savior I call upon you. Let my powers guide you through battle." The redhead's eyes glowed bright pink, as her body became engulfed in a swirl of magic. By the time Naomi had returned to the ground, her clothes were longer and her weapon had appeared. A physic's staff was now in Naomi's hands.

Finally, Kilara stepped forward. Kagome and Sango watched intensively as their friend removed her necklace. _Well here goes nothing Zember. I hope you trust me as your guide once again, _thought Kilara. With pride Kilara called out, "Mighty Zember find it within you to behold my powers!" Instantly, Kilara's teardrop pendant turned dark blue. Her eyes became the same color, and she rose slightly off the ground.

The crowd stared in amazement as Kilara began to transform. Miroku with particular interest as her first layer of clothing disappeared. Thankfully, Kilara did have a thin layer of clothing covering her before a new set of clothes appeared. They were dark violet color and small white flowers lined the him of her new skirt. It was about two inches past knee length, while her shirt was a forest green (sleeveless) colored toped with a dark brown corset. Her gloves, boots, and necklace remained the same.

Kilara's weapon appeared gradually during her transformation. Piece by piece Zember was individually assembled until the final product formed. "Zember" was a dark blue and black scythe with a teardrop shaped crystal engraved at the top. Once Kilara returned to the ground, Lord Sesshomaru stared in amazement. A "get set" uttered by the scythe, otherwise known as Zember, disrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Everyone in Inuyasha's group, except Sesshomaru, stood dumbstruck. "Did that weapon just talk," questioned Kagome, while nervously motioning towards the scythe. Kilara was about to explain when Zember replied, "I would appreciate being called by my name." By the sound of the scythe's voice, it was obvious it was a "male". Kagome made a meek reply, and Kilara began to explain. "I'd like to introduce to you Zember. He's my physic's scythe, and a weapon made by my father." Rin smiled excitedly, and Inuyasha simply huffed. The amazement died down once dinner was finished.

The raven haired physic went to sleep happily with Zember reawakened. "Goodnight Zember," said Kilara sleepily. "Goodnight sir," was the weapons only statement as Kilara reabsorbed him into her pendant. _Zember, father, mother, everyone… please be with me. _

_**(Sorry this chapter was so late; I hope you enjoyed it. I loved the responses you've been giving me. Zember is kinda like Sesshomaru's Tokijin and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Sango: So, how long are you going to keep this up?_

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Sango: Don't you want to work on something else yet?_

_Me: We still have a few more chapters to finish before a new topic._

_Sango: So what will be the new topic?_

_Me: You'll see…_

The next morning came and went unbelievably fast. Everyone just ate, packed, and rushed others along once they were ready to leave. Inuyasha didn't have any complaints about this, and the people who did kept it to themselves. Both of the dog demon siblings were probably the first to rise.

When everyone was prepared to start the long journey to Naraku's latest hideaway, the three leaders (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bruno) led the way. For probably an hour, everyone was silent. Eventually, Rin had grown bored with nothing to do and wondered whether she should break the silence.

Finally making up her mind, Rin turned in Kilara's direction. "Kilara, when do you think we will arrive?" The physic snapped out of her trance and looked over at the curious girl. "I'm not really sure, Rin. When I was taken to Naraku's I was unconscious, and when I left I was being controlled. Either way it looks like I really don't know." Rin looked away, somewhat disappointed, and Zember flashed. Immediately, all the physics stopped in their tracks and turned their attention to the scythe.

"What is Zember," questioned Kilara, while holding up her necklace. "Sir, I detect a familiar surrounding west; just eighty five miles away." Understanding, Kilara walked towards Bruno and the rest of the "leaders". "Hear that Bruno?" The middle aged man nodded, and started to speak. "Our destination has been detected. Ready your weapons for any _welcoming_ committees." Everyone did as they were told.

"Hey Sesshomaru, have you picked up the scent yet," questioned Inuyasha. A few physics turned to look at the demon; as if they were challenging him. Instead of being straight forward, Lord Sesshomaru remained silent. There was no way the demon lord would let anybody get satisfaction out of his answer.

About two and a half hours later, Inuyasha was fighting once again. Kagura lead an attack of random demons once Sesshomaru and the gang were close to approaching Naraku's hideaway. Weird enough, they were defeated almost instantly. Seeing on how many people were against them, I guess it wasn't too hard to believe.

Pretty much everyone noticed the suspiciousness of the situation, especially Sesshomaru. "Well that was odd," said Shippo regaining his stance. "Shippo I don't think they were trying that hard," replied Miroku. "Yea, besides we know they can fight better than that." The fox demon shrugged and hurried the others along. In a matter of minutes they would arrive at Naraku's base. No one's pace was slacking when they realized this.

Suddenly, Kilara and the rest of the physics stopped in their tracks once again. "What is it," questioned Sango. "There is a barrier around the castle." Inuyasha huffed and replied aggressively, "No problem, my sword can break through any of Naraku's barriers." Kagome was about to back Inuyasha up, when Kilara stepped forward. She had a frown on her face. "What." Kilara sighed, and said "This barrier wasn't put up by Naraku. Luther put the barrier up, in other words your sword can't break through it." Inuyasha wasn't giving up so easily.

Lifting his sword, Inuyasha prepared to strike. Thankfully, Shiloh blocked the sword and spoke up. "She's right Inuyasha. Only physics can break this particular barrier." Inuyasha took his sword back and huffed a "Then why didn't you break through it?"

"Kilara could your Zember break through it?" The raven haired physic mumbled a yes, and stepped closer to the barrier. She looked down at her scythe, and asked whether he could break through it or not. In response, Zember became a dark blue and announced an "its covered sir. Zember request Theresa for assistance." Kilara nodded and motioned for Naomi to come forward. "So you need our help do you," joked Naomi happily. "So it seems redhead."

Turning towards her staff, Naomi called out to Theresa. "Ready to blast this sucker open Theresa?" Her staff glowed pink and said, "Will do buddy." _So I guess Kilara's Zember isn't the only one who talks, thought Rin. _Combining their attacks, Zember and Theresa blasted through the portal with ease. As everyone one else cheered, Naraku just smiled. They were playing right into his dirty hands.

**(Summer is practically here! That means more time to write. Sorry about how long this took to post, and please review. Thanks again for reading:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Naraku: What's my evil plan?_

_Me: I'm not going to say a thing._

_Kagome: Come on, you can give us a hint can't you?_

_Me: Just read and find out like everyone else!_

Once the barrier was destroyed, the gang found it surprisingly easy to get in. Therefore, everyone was extra suspicious. "This place gives me the creeps Kagome," stated Shippo. Rin agreed with Shippo on this one. The hideout was dank, dark, damp, and down right creepy. Everywhere you looked it seemed like someone was watching you. Bruno, was unaffected by his surroundings, so he was the first physic to notice the strange energy flow.

"Shiloh, did you notice the abnormal energy being given off?" Right on track, Shiloh nodded a yes and walked up to his leader. "Yea I do. There's also strong demonic aura in the center of the grounds." All the group members knew that the aura was Naraku. Kilara, on the other hand, had her attention focused on something else. In a high corner of the building, a shadowy figure crouched watching them closely.

As Kilara stepped closer towards the figure, everyone turned in her direction. Kagome was the first to notice and put her hand on Kilara's shoulder. "Something wrong Kilara?" No response. The room fell into a curious silence, until Bruno realized what was going on. With a few quick movements, Bruno pushed Kagome away from Kilara and called over Hara. Inuyasha was about to ask what was going on, but horrifying screams interrupted him.

Sesshomaru watched as Bruno and his wife grabbed hold of Kilara's arms; continuing her enraged screams. Swirls of blue energy appeared around Kilara's limbs, and her eyes changed as well. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken hid behind Ah-Un and Kirara in fear. "What the heck is going on," shouted Inuyasha. "She's having her first vision" replied Hara, "you need to get out of this area quick." Sesshomaru and a few others were neglectful to move. They didn't want to leave her behind. "Why would she have a vision so suddenly," questioned Sango. Bruno answered Sango cautiously, saying "Something Kilara saw must have triggered a bad memory or something."

With Kilara's rage growing, she was able to escape Bruno and Hara's grasp and ran into the darkness. Sesshomaru knew that whatever was going on had to be stopped. He raced towards Kilara at high speed, and could see that she was blindly hitting the walls. Debris went flying everywhere, and Lord Sesshomaru was lucky that everyone wasn't nearby to be hit. The demon dog grabbed hold of her, and said "Regain your senses Kilara; what your seeing isn't real!"

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's words didn't register. The demon dog noticed a sudden lack of struggle and sighed to himself. This peace didn't last long though. Kilara was beginning to reach towards Zember, and in her current condition she would destroy the place. Thankfully, Sesshomaru reached her hand in time and stopped Kilara from taking hold of Zember.

With his hand on hers, Sesshomaru noticed that Kilara's glow had disappeared. _Thank the lord that this is over_, thought the dog demon. That's when he realized Kilara was about to faint, and quickly took hold of her once again. Looking at the exhausted girl, Sesshomaru noticed the new bruises near her hands. _Would that girl ever stop getting hurt? _

Before Lord Sesshomaru could head back to the others, Zember spoke to him. "Thank you for calming my master. May I direct you to what she was hitting?" This question made the demon lord curious, so he took up Zember's offer. A huge door appeared in front of them. It blended in with the surrounding stones so well that it was barely noticeable. Without Kilara and Zember's help they probably wouldn't have noticed it this early.

The dog demon stepped closer to the door and detected around twenty different life forms inside. None of them where Naraku, but Sesshomaru could tell that they were born from his skin. Just then, Inuyasha and the rest appeared behind him. Bruno noticed right away, and thanked Sesshomaru for finding it. Still, the demon didn't react to his comment, and motioned for someone to take Kilara. Miroku offered, but Sango stopped him in time.

"Inuyasha, can you break through it with your wind scar," questioned Sesshomaru. The half demon huffed, and replied "It shouldn't be a problem." _This is the perfect time to prove to those physics my abilities. _About five seconds into his wind scar attack, Zember glowed. "Inuyasha for maximum effect tilt your sword two inches to the right." Insulted, Inuyasha snarled and declared that it is fine the way it is. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and turned him towards the right. "If you aim over there you'll collapse the entire building!" The entire group glared at Inuyasha for his recklessness. Thankfully, the stubborn half demon followed through with Zember's suggestion and they were free to enter the next room. But what they weren't expecting was what really awaited them behind the accursed door.

**(**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and what was this vision all about? Find out next time in chapter 21: The Dangers Before the Threat.**)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Me: Doesn't anyone have anything interesting to say?_

_Inuyasha: Not really._

_Me: Not even Miroku?_

_Miroku: I just want to find out what's behind the door._

_Me: Fine, but don't come complaining to me later._

After the dust cleared, the mystery was revealed. Kagura, Kanna, and about seventeen guards stood in front of them. Everyone drew their weapons, but Kagura and the others didn't budge. This was both strangely comforting and disturbing. "We wondered how long it would take you to reach us," said Kagura snottily. Inuyasha growled menacingly, and Bruno spoke up. "What are you guys smirking at? Don't think we'll take it easy on you!" Kagura laughed, and replied "If that's what you think, you're sadly mistaken. We aren't here to fight you." Sesshomaru was frustrated, but didn't show any emotion when he asked what they were up to.

"Kanna would you like to do the honors," questioned the demon. The pale girl nodded and started to speak. "As you can see there are two doors in front of you-"stated Kanna. Inuyasha interrupted by saying that there are no doors behind them. Without making an effort, Kanna snapped her fingers and two large doors appeared behind them. No one was really surprised by Kanna's mysterious abilities. "Behind these two doors lays two challenges. One door leads to Luther and his army, while the other leads to Naraku and his demon slaves. Each of you must choose a door and which ever one you chose you stick with."

"We aren't taking orders from you or anyone else Kanna," growled Inuyasha. "You don't really have a choice Inuyasha. Either you choose, or the door will be chosen for you." Sesshomaru stepped up to the plate and said, "Are you trying to order me around?" Kagura smirked again, and replied "No I'm simply telling you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it." The dog demon snarled, but stopped once Kanna started talking. "Since our magic has enabled you from sniffing out your enemy, Kilara will go first. Obviously you know who she despises most."

Kagome was about to protest when Zember glowed. "Sir, awaken and choose you path." Automatically, Kilara stood and walked into the center of the room. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off her for a second. "Which door will you choose Kilara?" The young woman eyed the two doors carefully; each one looked exactly the same. However, the door to the right seemed a little odd. It seemed as if the door itself was calling her forward. This greatly troubled her, but Kilara knew she had to trust her instincts. "I choose the door to the right." Kagura nodded and signaled for Kanna to do her job.

The building shook with intensity, but never the less the door opened. Everyone was anxious to see what was on the other side, so they were disappointed to see nothing but darkness. "Anyone who wishes to follow her may go now. The ones who stay obviously will chose the door to the left," said Kagura. The gang nodded; understanding what was at hand. Bruno, Hara, Naomi, and Shiloh were the first to follow her. Yumi, Daren, and the other physics made their way over as well.

Lord Sesshomaru was torn; he wanted to go with Kilara but wanted to kill Naraku as well. _She can handle herself. Kilara will be fine as long as the others are with her. But, if I'm so sure of my decision why do I feel so guilty leaving her side? _Just before Kanna was about to close the door, Kilara turned towards Sesshomaru and the others. Her face showed concern for their safety. "Please be careful. If anyone comes back in poor condition I'll throttle you all," said Kilara teasingly. "Rin, Shippo look after one another. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… just make sure you fight Naraku and not each other okay." With that said, Kilara turned away and the door was shut.

"Come on, all of the rest through the left door." Kagura and Kanna weren't kidding around. Sango and Kagome sighed and headed for the door. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the others weren't far behind. The demon lord walked fearlessly towards Naraku's supposed lair. Rin and Jaken were right beside him; preparing to fight. "Rin stick by Jaken, Shippo, and Kagome alright." Rin nodded and Jaken drew his staff closer to him. In a matter of moments, everyone would be fighting against Naraku. The final battle was at hand, but as they drew closer Sesshomaru's sense of smell went back to normal. Along with Naraku's putrid stench, he could smell wolves. Inuyasha wasn't going to like his other battling partner.

**(**The groups have been seperated... will they be weakened because of it? How did Koga get there before they did? Preview- The Start of Battle**)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Rin: I'm super excited! Lord Sesshomaru will defeat Naraku for sure._

_Me: How does automatic victory create suspense?_

_Rin: So you're saying he'll lose?!_

_Me: I never said that! Gee calm down already._

As expected, Sesshomaru had been right about Koga's presence. Along with his buddies, Koga was battling Naraku. Sadly, his friends weren't much help and Koga began to tire. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he noticed his romantic rival had beaten him to Naraku's hideout. "So you finally decided to show up mutt," shouted Koga. "You're one to talk Koga. Fighting Naraku virtually alone won't solve any of our problems!" Sensing another argument, Kagome said "Koga is too dangerous for you to fight without us; you could have been killed."

Speeding over to Kagome, Koga replied "You're to kind Kagome. I can only hope once this battle is over that you will..." Inuyasha hit Koga on the head and shouted "Blah, we've heard this at least one hundred times by now. It doesn't mean anything." "I don't see you doing any better mutt!" This fighting went on about eight seconds more before Sesshomaru grew impatient. "Either you both shut up, or I'll have your heads!"

An evil laugh interrupted their dispute, and everyone turned to see Naraku standing before them. "Bravo you three, I didn't expect so much comedy before a fight." Growling, Koga yelled "Before a fight!" Naraku only laughed again at the wolf demon's outraged expression. "Your finished Naraku, with all of us here there is no way you can escape with your life," shouted Miroku. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement, and took out their weapons. "So your feeling pretty confident are you? Well allow me the honor of destroying it!"

That said Naraku motioned for the rest of his soldiers to attack. Thankfully, Koga managed to take out most of them before Inuyasha and the others arrived. Sango took out her boomerang and flung it repeatedly to destroy about ten soldiers each time. Miroku used his ancient demon exorcising spells and staff to keep a few at bay as well. "Rin get behind me," called out Jaken as three soldiers came running at them. Rin obeyed, while Jaken used the staff of two heads to set them ablaze. "Kagome behind you," shouted Shippo. Turning around, Kagome saw that a giant soldier was right behind her. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," declared Kagome as she shot a magic arrow at him. The beast fell to the ground dead, and Shippo jumped for joy.

Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga seemed to be in a competition with each other the whole time. Who could kill the most solders; that was the concept. The three were taking out more soldiers than the others put together. You could practically hear them counting to themselves the total they had. "49", "51", "53" cheered Inuyasha. "That makes 54 for me mutt," gloated Koga. Inuyasha growled and Koga did a victory dance. Sesshomaru smirked, and walked over to the two bickerers. "What a pity for you both… I killed 62." Both of them shut up after that.

"We've defeated all of your soldiers Naraku," shouted Sango. Miroku backed her up by saying that Naraku should fight his own battles. Naraku smirked, and then shot a glance at Kagome. _What's his deal_, thought Kagome curiously. It took a little bit for Inuyasha to notice, but it finally occurred to Inuyasha what Naraku was smirking at. "Kagome look out," shouted the half demon. To the side of the teenager was a leftover soldier, bent over with an ax aimed at her.

Immediately, Inuyasha made his way over to the shocked girl. Judging by the distance between them, Inuyasha doubted he would make it in time. Panic rushed through Inuyasha, and he could see the Koga started to run towards Kagome as well. Even though Koga was extremely fast, there was no way that he would reach her either. She was doomed.

_This is it_, thought Kagome while shutting her eyes. Everything and everyone she cared about would never see her again. The girl could practically see her life flash before her eyes. Suddenly, a magical arrow shot down the solider. In moments, Kagome found the beast lying at her feet dead. By the looks over the arrow, Kagome recognized the shooter. "Kikyo thank you," shouted Kagome excitedly. Everyone turned to see Kikyo high above, she was standing on a ledge.

"Well what a pleasant surprise this is," stated Naraku. Sickened, Kikyo jumped off the ledge and landed beside Shippo. "I can tell you Naraku, that by the time this night ends you'll be dead." Naraku glared and replied, "Oh will I now. Do you plan to defeat me?" Inuyasha huffed and said, "No kidding Naraku. You'll finally have to own up to all the trouble you caused." The very thought of defeat made the evil demon laugh; like they would ever beat him. With the new powers Naraku would momentarily gain, there was no way he would fall at their hands.

"I tell you what. You've put me in a good mood, so I'll let you prepare yourselves while I watch the other fight." Puzzled, Kikyo asked "What other fight?" Not giving anyone the chance to explain, Naraku made a large screen appear in front of them. It showed Kilara and the others. They were fighting a courageous and valiant battle. Flashes of physic energy were shown, and a few people lay motionless on the floor. "Why did you show us this Naraku," asked Sesshomaru. Leaning forward, Naraku said "What's the matter? No interest in seeing Kilara fight?" His mocking tone made Sesshomaru even angrier, and the demon snarled. "You seem to show more emotion lately Lord Sesshomaru… any reason why?"

The demon had just about had it, when Luther appeared on the screen. He was wearing thicker armor, and his weapon had been power charged. Luther's expression was of overconfidence. The demon lord absolutely despised the look. "Naraku they are growing weaker thanks to your upgrade. Should I put up the barrier you requested?" This comment made everyone in the left room curious. _What could he mean by that? _Sesshomaru was debating over this issue when Naraku replied. "Go ahead, it will make slaughtering them that much easier. Oh, and Luther… make sure you kill Kilara slowly. I want her pain to last."

**(I want to kill Naraku and Luther so much right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to read. Only a couple chapters remain/ please tell your your thoughts on this chapter.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Kilara: Naraku just keeps getting worse every time…_

_Me: What do you expect? He's an evil half demon who hates everyone except himself._

_Rin: That's putting it lightly!_

_Me: There are youthful people reading this story; I can't say anything like that._

_Kilara: You never really say bad words anyway._

Naraku's words rung in Rin's ears for what seemed an eternity. _Why? Out of all the people in the world did he have to choose Kilara? No one should get hurt except him and Luther! _The demon lord was just as upset, and drew his tokijin. "Naraku if you think, even for one second, that you can abandon this battle for another you are mistaken." The evil one smiled but made no reply.

Meanwhile in the right room:

"Bruno swing to your left," shouted Hara anxiously. The physic organizination's leader did as his wife said, and an enemy physic was dispatched. Bruno nodded a "thanks" and went back to his fight. Yumi, a pink haired girl, charged forward with her physic's weapon (Quintus) and took out about eight enemy soldiers. Shiloh, Naomi, and Kilara were making an effort but they just kept regenerating. "Why won't you die," shouted Naomi, while striking the same solider for the fifth time. "If these guys keep regenerating like this we'll never make it out of here". Shiloh nodded in agreement, and replied "We need some sort of a plan Kilara."

The raven haired girl jumped back towards her friends, knowing they were right. "Luther was talking to Naraku just a minute ago, right?" The two nodded curiously, and waited for Kilara to continue. "He mentioned something about a barrier, and how he's planning on blocking off part of the area. I suggest that we split into groups…" The rest of the conversation was whispered in between strikes at their enemy.

Back in the Left room:

"Luther, have you put up the barrier yet," questioned Naraku. Turning towards the screen, muscled physic replied "Just about to." That said, Luther uses his new found strength, divided the giant room into two separate halves. The earth shook with immense force; so much that the other room could feel it to. Kagome almost fell over, but luckily caught the edge before she hit the floor. "Luther really is strong. I hope everyone's all right." Miroku turned away from the screen in time to tell Kagome that most of them didn't have to worry yet. When she asked why, the monk pointed toward the screen. The modern girl gasped when she sat her eyes on it. Kilara and Luther were together on the same side of the barrier. Worst of all, Kilara was alone without help while Luther had two assistants to aid him. She was outnumbered.

"What are you planning Naraku," questioned Kikyo. Shifting his weight, Naraku replied "What a curious lady. I'll tell you one thing; my heart has been reabsorbed into my body…" The entire room gasped, well almost the entire room. "As I was saying, my heart has been reabsorbed into my body out of pity. My plan is highly advanced and there is no way you'll find the new conductor of my power." Sesshomaru stepped forward with a grin on his face and his weapon drawn. "If I ever allowed your plan to succeed, my life would be utterly pointless." Summoning a giant electric sword, Naraku said "Let's not delay the inevitable." The final battle between the dog demon brothers' crew and the evil demon Naraku had resumed.

In Luther's section, the "one on three" battle had just begun. The silver haired villain had gotten off to a pretty good start. Kilara was only able to get a few blasts from Zember before sending Kilara flying into the wall. His two assistants were enjoying themselves as well, and ganged up on Kilara many times to throw punches. "Ready to give up yet my dear; I'm sure we'll find someplace for you to stay once Inuyasha and the others are killed." Scowling, Kilara shouted "I'd rather die than stay with you!" The silver haired physic smirked, and said "I guess you know the rest of the plan." Silently, to herself, Kilara urged Naomi and Shiloh on. If they couldn't complete their tasks, then everyone would most likely perish.

"Prepare to die," shouted Luther while swinging his weapon at Kilara. Thankfully, the raven haired girl noticed and was able to dodge the attack. "Zember change to claymore form!" The mighty Zember glowed bright blue, and went from a scythe to a giant claymore sword. "Sonic slash!" Zember's sonic slash was a direct hit, but it didn't wound Luther that badly. "Nice trick but I've got a better attack." The dark physic aimed his physic charger at Kilara and fired. This time the blast was georamas. Zember reacted immediately and stated, "Energy barrier." His effort to protect his owner was valiant and therefore successful.

"Riot blast," announced Zember. Luther knew his shield wasn't very strong, and quickly pulled over his closest assistant to block the blast. You could hear Luther's troop scream in pain throughout the whole lair. Inuyasha and the rest of the other demons could hear the screams clearer than anyone. Naraku and the others could see what was happening in the other room clearly and vise versa. Lord Sesshomaru was impressed by both Kilara's abilities and her weapon.

Both teams fought endlessly trying to defeat their enemies. Many wind scars, dragon strikes, and riot blasts later and still no winner. Inuyasha knew that the next time he attacked that he would have to use the adamant barrage. Meanwhile, Kilara would have to face Luther alone and pray that Shiloh and Naomi could come through. Shiloh, using his wit, would track Naraku and Luther's power conductor and destroy it. Naomi, being energetic, would find a pathway into the other room and blast through what separated the two groups. With their combined effort, there was no way they could lose.

**(I have been on fire lately; all I can do is type right now! Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review and here's your preview: "Powered Zember Form and the Big Surprise".)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Rin: What are Naomi and Shiloh doing?_

_Me: Didn't you read the last paragraph?_

_Rin: Yea, but I mean right now._

_Me: They are doing what I tell them to do._

The battle between Kilara and Luther was drawing to a close. Sadly, Luther was currently at an advantage. "Could we wrap this up dear; I want to relax a bit," stated the villain. Kilara scowled; there was no way she was going to give up. "Zember use light speed!" The scythe followed through with her command, but Luther was quick to react. When Kilara attempted to strike from behind, Luther grabbed her and flung his opponent away.

Of course she made an effort to stand up, but Luther trapped her energy cords. From head to toe Kilara was covered in black cords, which made it hard to breathe let alone move. The raven haired girl struggled to break free of Luther's bind but nothing worked. "You are quite a handful you know. I enjoyed our little battle but it's time to get serious." Kilara gasped, and Luther continued to talk. Sesshomaru and the others stopped to listen.

"You're no different from your mother you know that. Both of you are weak, mindless, and vain. Tifa bit the dust in a fire caused by my disciple; that monster you killed. Kodak was no better. He could have been a great and important fighter, but instead Kodak chose to be with your mother." Angry, Kilara shouted "Stop it!" and Zember shot five riot blasts at him. "Why should I? You're ignorant and unworthy to live. Compared to demon's power, you are an insect. The only one who could defeat a demon would be me. It isn't like anyone important cares for your safety anyway; especially a dog demon who abandons you in your time of need!"

Rin couldn't take it anymore; she had to do something. But when you're in a completely different area, there really wasn't much you can do. 'Don't believe him!" This made everyone, even Naraku, turn towards Rin. "He's wrong. Kilara you are strong, smart, pretty, and you're able to do anything you set your mind to. Not even once have you let us down, or discourage us. You've done everything you could to protect us, and I care about you." This shocked Kilara, and she gaped in disbelief. "Kilara you can fight, so fight!"

Her empowering speech made Kilara strong again. A sudden of light made everyone stare. Giant swirls of blue energy swirled around Kilara, as she hovered in the air. Zember, feeling the energy, uttered another famous "Get Set" to confirm their strength. "Silver drive, powered Zember mode," commanded Kilara. The claymore sword absorbed the energy and switched to powered Zember form. Zember was still a scythe, but at least twice as huge and powerful. In fact, if divided it could become two separate weapons.

Opening her eyes, Kilara noticed that her outfit had minor changes. Her gloves were shorter, her clothes were lighter, and armor appeared on her shoulders. "Sorry and thank you Sesshomaru, Rin, everyone… I can't stop now. This form may be dangerous, but it's also powerful. For the people I care about, I do anything to insure their safety." Kilara divided Zember, and did a few twirls before aiming them at her sworn enemy. "It's your turn to fail."

Meanwhile, Shiloh managed to find Naraku's conductor deep inside the hideout. The conductor turned out to be a physic demon of Luther's own invention. Apparently the puppet could control all the inner workings of the building and all kinds of vital battle info. Shiloh, quick to think, used his sword to break through her barrier. To trap the woman, he used a physic's bind. "Finally I've found you. It took forever to travel this far and track you down. The number of floors in this place is astounding." His victim could only gasp in shock when he said what she so desperately didn't want to hear. "Let's check your memory shall we?" The secrets to Luther and Naraku's plans were about to be discovered.

Naomi had made progress as well. After going through, what seemed like hundreds of layers of rock, she finally found what she had been looking for. A weak spot in Naraku's base had been located, and only one of the four guards was left. The man had put up a good fight, but realized that he needed to escape once Naomi aimed for him. "Physic's DX Drive, get me out of here." His weapon was able to transport him through walls to completely different parts of the building. Unfortunately for him, Naomi wasn't about to give in and used Theresa to follow him.

Once they landed in the next room, the guard stood in utter shock. He had been caught, and had no way to escape. Doing a couple twirls of her own, Naomi shouted "You're going down; Sonic Blasts!" The entire area exploded, and the guard fell dead. Needless to say, the divider would soon be destroyed.

Back in the right room Kilara took her stance. Luther's assistants readied their weapons, and the one on the left shouted a hostile remark. "If you think your ready then bring it on!" The only response Kilara made was a smirk. Thinking it would help, Luther threw a smoke bomb at Kilara. Luckily, this didn't help in his favor, and Kilara used it to disarm the right guard. Her target fell down onto the ground defenseless.

As Kilara turned back towards Luther, he made thousands of coils appear out of the ground. The female physic just cut them to pieces and made her way towards the smart mouth. The final guard, using her weapon, blocked Kilara's attack and managed to push her back. "Vital Propulsion," said the edgy female. In a matter of seconds, she flew through the air and began to attack Kilara once again. They zoomed around the room a couple times, slashing at each other, until Kilara got a good strike in and sent her towards the ground.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kilara rushed at her opponent full force. Sadly, the guard was just too stubborn and tried her best to strike Kilara again. The raven haired physic was getting restless, and combined both the scythes together again (creating a mega scythe). Kilara let her enemy come closer, as if to warn her to stay away, but her effort to protect Luther was still strong. This ended with the guard's weapon breaking, and Kilara aiming at Luther.

Although Kilara was rushing towards Luther with great speed and determination, the dark man was still able to grab onto Zember without budging an inch. On impact, the ground imploded beneath Luther's dirty feet.

Making complete eye contact with Kilara, and Luther started to laugh hysterically. "Kilara you never cease to amaze me. Regardless of your obvious downfall, you are still willing to fight. Your becoming more like me everyday; I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to kill me. Sadly, you'll never win; you're nothing but nature's mistake." Kilara glared at Luther, and became furious. Luther pushed her back, not knowing that was exactly what Kilara needed to attack him. Quickly, she pushed off the ground and rushed straight for him. Luther's insane look was still plastered on his face when Kilara struck him (electric shocks sent throughout his body). The force of the blow was so strong that it sent Luther crashing into the wall; unable to move.

Kilara was exhausted, and was panting heavily as Zember released extra steam. Never the less, the fighter made her way over to her victim. "Luther Bandera you are under arrest for committing countless crimes against the physic's council. Your penalty will be decided by our leader Bruno." Everyone in the left room gazed both amazed and shocked at Kilara's abilities. Inuyasha, Rin, and the others admiration for Kilara grew immensely. Lord Sesshomaru was inspired, and looked upon Kilara with pride. "_She's amazing…" _was his only thought. Naraku was about to give orders to his servants when the divider exploded. Kilara, Shiloh, Naomi, and the others stood in front of them. Now that the wall was destroyed, Naraku could no longer keep the parties apart. What he had been planning was out of reach… or is it?

**(What did you think? I'm very curious to read your comments on this chapter. Will Naraku be defeated now that Luther's gone? Preview- "The Final Straw".)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Me: There's nothing to talk about…_

_Kilara: You're right; there is nothing to talk about._

_Rin: So what was the point of typing this?_

_Me: It uh takes up space. _

"It's over Naraku; your servant has been captured." Shiloh agreed, and decided to back Kilara up. "Not to mention that you're oh so important plans have been discovered and your barrier broken!" Inuyasha and the others stood silently anticipating Naraku's response. Sadly, his response was merely laughter. It echoed throughout the entire building, and made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears hurt.

"Do you really think you've won," questioned an amused Naraku. "So you've defeated my lackey, big deal. None of you have discovered the most important detail of my plan… which I'm definitely not going to entrust to a conductor." The evil man started laughing again, and provoked Inuyasha to strike him. Unfortunately, the half demon was thrown back towards Miroku and the others. "Nice try fool; I've increased my personal barrier. You can't break through it… and neither can those physics." At this comment, Naraku flung everyone to the left side of the room except Kilara and Luther.

Angry, Naomi charged forward but was forced back by his barrier. "Nice try redhead. Kilara I want to thank you for rendering Luther defenseless for me. I simply couldn't do it myself, and you were the perfect assistant." Kilara stepped back in disbelief, and Naraku smiled.

Suddenly, Luther was lifted off the ground and slammed into Naraku's skin. Sesshomaru now realized his plan; he was going to absorb Luther for his powers. "Naraku stop where you are," commanded Kilara. The dark half demon glared down at his opponent, and saw that Zember was ready to shoot. This didn't scare him, so he simply put Kilara in a physic's bind. Luther had been absorbed.

Seeing Kilara in her current position made Naomi worry. It took her a moment but the red-haired girl finally remembered what would happen. Along time ago, after Kilara's parents had pasted away, Luther's mother wanted avenge her son. To do so, she bewitched Kilara and made a slave out of her. Naomi did everything she could to help Kilara, but her friend was still punished every time she refused to do what her "master" said. In the end, Kilara was saved but the incident was so traumatic that the girl forced the memory out of her brain. The scars disappeared, but the hurt never went fully away.

"So Kilara, how much do you remember from your past," questioned Naraku. There was no reply. This made Naraku furious, and he called upon Luther's powers to assist him. "Maybe a little refresher course will jog your memory Kilara." Naraku lifted his hand up into the air, and dark energy swirled around his hand; revealing an electric whip.

Recalling the memory, Kilara began to shake in fear. The lashing of her whip, the painful and horrid screams… They were too much for her. Everyone could clearly see her quiver in terror, but no one could help. The devilish Naraku took much pleasure in this, and decided to lash the whip at the wall. It wouldn't hit her, but the threat still remained. Kilara's hysterical screams of pain echoed throughout the room. Rin was dumbfounded, and everyone else scowled. Kagome and Kikyo tried to break the barrier with their arrows but they were no help. Inuyasha even tried the wind scar; it seemed futile. "Prepare for your end," shouted Naraku. Kilara turned her head away, and prepared for the pain.

Out of nowhere, Zember flashed. "Protection," was uttered and a self serving barrier was put up around Kilara. The shield was so effective that it shattered Naraku's whip, and his barrier. Kilara's eyes were stung with tears. Never in her life had Kilara been more thankful to have her trusty scythe.

That said, Kilara fell to the ground and looked upon Zember with aw. "Zember you saved me," uttered Kilara. The astounded girl arose and took the weapon in her hands. "Recovery; Get Set," announced the scythe. Kilara smiled and turned towards everyone. Automatically, they rushed over to her. Rin was the first start a group hug. "You're all right!" The young woman bent down towards the girl, and smiled. Sesshomaru wasn't in the group hug, but Kilara could see the relief in his eyes. "Come on, this is our final fight," pleaded Kilara while taking Sesshomaru's hand. All he could do to hide the smile was glare at Naraku; his glare was returned. "You're lucky Naraku; the barrier protected your life. Now that that's gone, there is nothing that will stop us from tearing you apart."

**(I hope this didn't drag on for you; sorry if it stunk. Anyway, I decided to put this part in to illustrate Naraku's last attimpt to bring Kilara back to his side. It also shows the strong bond between Kilara and her weapon. Please review everyone!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Inuyasha: Finally we get to tear Naraku apart! I've been waiting for this moment._

_Sesshomaru: Not so fast little brother… I am the one who will tear him to pieces. _

_Kagome: My god! Do you have two have to start bickering again?_

_Both: YES!_

Everyone was prepared for the fight of their lives. The two priestesses aimed their sacred arrows, Sango and Miroku readied their weapons, and the dog demon brothers unsheathed their swords. Although, pointless to say, Kilara and the other physics were up and well prepared as well to come to Inuyasha's aid. Rin was a little nervous, but had complete confidence in Lord Sesshomaru and "Lady" Kilara.

The battle started off surprisingly smooth for Sesshomaru and the others, since Naraku had absorbed Luther. Normally Inuyasha's wind scars had little effect on the super powered Naraku, but this time he actually took some damage. Sango took aim with her boomerang, and managed to cut loose a few tentacles. Miroku wasn't having much luck though with his wind tunnel though.

"_Stupid Saimyosho," _thought the monk angrily. The insect's poison was slowly spreading throughout his body once again. Probably the only thing that made this incident different from the last time was the fact that he couldn't take shelter. Not to mention the fact that Sango was to preoccupied to help him.

Swinging his sword at Naraku, Inuyasha did the backlash wave attack. Sadly, it didn't work out quite like Inuyasha had expected. The evil half demon deflected his opponents attack, and sent it back at Inuyasha.

Space was tight for the half demon, since he was backed up into a corner, and Inuyasha had nowhere to run. Luckily, Naomi appeared just in time to save him with Theresa. "Thanks Naomi." The redhead nodded, and her staff uttered a "no problem" before running off.

When Lord Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha pushed back into the wall, the full demon took the opportunity to attack Naraku. The Tokijin unleashed the "Dragon Strike", and made a direct hit. Bruno was busy strategizing, while Major Hara used her physics daggers to attack. They even seemed to work for a while, but the lady knew that Naraku wasn't going to play around for long. "Bruno I hope you've thought of something because I don't know how long I can hold him off!" The tall man huffed, and took out his ax. "I do have something in mind… but I need Kilara to get her butt over here."

With a sigh of relief, Hara drew back from the line and called over Kilara. Granted it did take the raven haired girl a little bit to get their, but she was in the middle of an attack. "What is it?" "Bruno has an idea. In other words, go and see what he wants you to do." Kilara nodded, and asked her general what the plan was. It only took a couple moments for him to explain.

"So you're saying we need to put up our own barrier," questioned Kilara dumbfounded. Bruno responded accordingly, "Yes. By combining our powers we can create a barrier strong enough to hold Naraku with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attack him." Hara understood, and began to call the physics back. This troubled Sesshomaru for a bit, but he didn't question their actions.

With all the physics in their ordered positions, Bruno sent the signal for them to start. Yumi and Shiloh used their physic's weapons to begin binding him. Hara and Bruno also created strong binds and sent Naraku into a fit. "Are you out of your minds? No mere bind will hold me!" That's when Kilara and Naomi took their rightful positions in front of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their pals. "Of course you're right Naraku," began Kilara. Inuyasha was ticked by this comment and started to get restless. "No mere bind can hold you, but a full on physic's barrier can." Rin and Jaken turned towards them anxiously to see what would happen next.

The grotesque Naraku laughed, while Naomi waited for him to stop. _"This guy's at least four hundred times worse than Lord Sesshomaru in the personality department. I'll be ecstatic when he's dead!" _A smile popped on Kilara's face when she realized what Naomi was thinking. "Okay Zember, energy load!" The scythe glowed and followed through with Kilara's command. Familiar swirls of blue energy engulfed the weapon and basically gave it a power boast. Naomi took the cue and ordered for her physic's staff to do the same. This so called power boast took Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's groups by surprise. After all, how much more power did these guys have? They were about to find out big time.

"You're timing better match mine Kilara," chuckled Naomi. Kilara smiled, and replied "Same here." The brave redhead took pleasure in going first, and stepped up to the plate. "Naraku, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Naomi Brookes and this is my physic's staff Theresa." At that exact moment, Theresa glowed and changed into their power mode. The end of the staff had changed shape so their blasts would be much bigger and more effective. "Deadly Spiral," shouted Theresa. A huge, almost demonic, blast shattered Naraku's limbs.

Kilara was up next. "Zember freeze that devil in his tracks!" The scythe obeyed, and shot an equally powerful blast of energy. Unfortunately, for many unknown reasons the attack was in vain. Although it was powerful, and could kill most enemies, Naraku seemed to be absorbing the energy. But like most humans, Kilara and the rest of the physics weren't going to give up yet. They would keep firing all night if they had to.

"My lord these attacks don't seem to be effective, shouldn't we assist them?" The demon lord looked down at Jaken and gave him a response. "We shouldn't assist them. They have a plan we aren't included in, so let's be faithful to it for now." The imp only sighed and continued to watch along with Inuyasha's group.

"This isn't working," thought Kilara. "We need a new plan or… maybe my vision was correct. If my death is the only thing standing in the way of their safety I do it." Kilara looked over to Rin and saw her worried face. It pained Kilara to see Rin like that. Although they hadn't known each other for long, Kilara thought of Rin as her daughter. And no one was going to harm her family… especially someone as low and pathetic as Naraku.

**( Sorry I was pretty slow putting this up, but it was only because I wasn't sure of the ending. The next two chapters will be up sooner, and please leave descriptive reviews on the upcoming chapters. Yes, it's the ending but don't be upset. Their might be a sequal.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**(From this point on their will be no more interviews/narrations from the cast.)**

The raven haired women was getting tired, and decided that now was the time to make her move. If everyone else was running out of energy, Naraku would have the advantage. Kilara certainly didn't want that to happen.

"Zember, cease fire and go into defense mode." The scythe did as he was told and stopped firing. This made Naomi worried since the cease fire wasn't part of the plan. "What are you doing? This isn't what Bruno told us to do!" There was no response. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kilara started over to Naraku. Inuyasha had had enough.

"What the heck are you doing," shouted the angry half demon. Kilara turned to face them, a sad look apparent on her face. Quickly her expression changed once Kilara noticed Lord Sesshomaru's eyes on her. "My vision was right, and I'm the only one who stands in the way of your victory." Kikyo was eager for her to continue so she encouraged Kilara to continue. "In other words, my life force is the cost of your battle. I will personally make sure that I am the one and only casualty." Koga was gritted his teeth and said, "That's crazy talk!"

"I'm going to hold him in place while the rest of you aim for his body. Once that's destroyed, only his heart will be left. It will be defenseless and easy to kill… all of you will go back to where you're supposed to be." Rin, realizing what was at stake, started to sob. "Kilara you can't die… I won't let you!" Just hearing Rin speak, made a tear fall from Kilara's cheek. "I'll never forget any of you, especially not you Rin."

With that said, Kilara walked bravely into the physic's barrier. Streams of lightning encircled her body, along with Naraku's. The dark half demon put up no effort to stop Kilara from rendering him motionless. Naraku knew that they wouldn't kill their co-fighter so easily. Even if they did, it would cost them more than it would have if only he was dead. "Fire all your most powerful attacks at the center of his body." Everyone hesitated, and not a single weapon was aimed for them.

"I said now!" Hara walked over to Naomi, with tears clouding her vision. "We can do this even if it's hard." The green eyed girl turned towards her commander shocked. "How can you say such a thing," questioned Naomi furiously. Bruno, Shiloh, and the rest of the physic's gathered behind them; each one of them aiming their weapons. Kagome would have been hotheaded to if it wasn't for the fact that she had seen their upset faces. No one wanted to hurt Kilara, but they respected her wishes anyway.

Lord Sesshomaru was torn between his two greatest desires. Never the less he drew the Tokijin and made his way over. Rin, Jaken, Kagome, and Sango became wide eyed at the sight. _"I care about her… I don't want her to die… I need her with me_," thought Sesshomaru. He looked down at his sword, and began to speak. "If we don't do this now, then that devil will live. Draw your weapons, or I'll do it for you." Everyone remained unconvinced, but took aim anyway. This had to be done, and this was probably their last chance to end his life.

"Fire your weapons," ordered Bruno. They did as they were told, and countless arrows and blasts were headed directly towards Kilara and Naraku. Kagura and the rest of Naraku's slaves were watching from the sidelines. Suddenly, Naraku smiled and said, "Good choice you idiots!" He managed to pull Kilara in front of him just in time to shield himself. A direct hit was made, and Kilara took a lot of damage. But, being as determined as she was, Kilara stabbed Naraku in his arm. This allowed the damaging attacks to affect Naraku just as much as her.

Finally, the dust cleared and everyone could see what remained from the blasts. Naraku's body laid in pieces all throughout the room. His head and torso were still attached and very much alive. Still, Kilara had made him defenseless as promised and he would be easily defeated.

High up in the air hovered Kilara. Her body was fully intact, and Zember was still functional. The young woman's eyes were bright blue, and for a moment there was hope. Naomi and the others were about to run over to get her when gravity caught up with Kilara's body. In a matter of moments, Kilara would be sent crashing into the earth. Naraku, apparently, still had the nerve to speak. "You simpletons never cease to amuse me. Despite your morals you kill of one of your own in vain. Since you weren't able to destroy my core I can still regenerate myself. Meaning I can still come back to kill you!" The dark half demon's laughter could be heard throughout the entire countryside; mocking their entire existence.

When Kilara was merely one foot above the ground, Zember flashed. "Power failure, entire system shutdown." To the physic's, it was no surprise that Zember would explode once its master was dead. It was customary for their weapons to die along with them. "Zember please don't explode," shouted Naomi. It was no use, the scythe exploded right then and there. Kilara and her once great weapon lay on the ground dead. Lord Sesshomaru heard every final heart beat from Kilara and felt every pulsation from Zember. Practically the entire room burst into tears; Naraku giggling to himself was still amused.

The full demon had had enough. Sesshomaru put the Tokijin back in its sheath, and scowled. "Curse you." The growl wasn't loud but made everyone's blood turn cold. Inuyasha's gang knew that Lord Sesshomaru was about to change and made sure all the physic's were out of the way. "What in the world's going on Inuyasha," questioned Shiloh. Inuyasha told them, and they eagerly waited to see him transform.

Swirls of red engulfed the demon, and his claws were drawn out menacingly. Lord Sesshomaru's steely eyes became blood red, and his body slowed changed shape. Once the transformation ended, an enormous dog demon stood before them. Most of the physics had never seen a demon transform, so they practically turned pale at the sight. In a matter of moments, the demon was at Naraku's quivering body. Both the younger fighters and even some of the older crowd had to turn away from Lord Sesshomaru's brutal attack. The next thing they saw was Naraku's dead body lying at Sesshomaru's feet. Everyone was both terrified and excited at the sight of their dead enemy. Their battle was over, but the story still continued.

**(Kilara fans don't dispair; there is a happy ending. Only one chapter left! Please let me know your thoughts, and recommend this story to others. Thanks again for reading!)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**(In advance I would love to thank everyone who read until the end. Enjoy!)**

Now that Naraku was dead things were about to change. This was apparent when Kagura and the rest of Naraku's servants fell dead. Sango swore she was going to have a stroke when she saw Kohaku. "Kohaku please don't die!" Kagome and Miroku rushed over to comfort her.

Out of nowhere, blue dust like particles started falling from the sky. "What it's going on," questioned Koga. Inuyasha thought to himself for a moment, and realized something important. "The particles are the same color as the physic's energy Kilara possessed." That's when it occurred to Naomi that the dust must be leftover energy from Zember. "Sango lay Kohaku on his stomach for a minute." The demon slayer was reluctant at first, but followed Naomi's orders.

As the dust particles fell upon Kohaku, the jewel shard dissolved. The boy was cured, and the rest of the jewel shards dissolved as well. Koga was less than ecstatic about losing the jewel shards in his legs. "Well Koga, I guess you won't be a demonic tornado anymore. Now you'll never beat me," taunted Inuyasha. The only response the wolf demon gave him snarl. Kagome ordered Inuyasha to sit, and all was normal.

"It looks like I'll be going as well," stated the dissolving priestess. Inuyasha walked closer to Kikyo and said, "I'll never forget you." The lady smiled, and then looked over to Kagome. "Make sure Inuyasha stays out of trouble while I'm in heaven okay." Sadly, the schoolgirl mumbled an "okay", and waved goodbye. "Don't be sad guys," began Miroku. "She's finally at peace." Everyone nodded, and went over to help Sango prepare her brother for the trip home.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked over to where Kilara and Zember remained. Rin and Jaken waited along with the other physics instead of following the demon lord. _"I wonder if I can use the Tenseiga to revive her." _The sword, sensing Lord Sesshomaru's inner turmoil, began to pulsate. _"So I'm not the only one wanting her alive… I'll bring Kilara back." _

Before Lord Sesshomaru drew his other sword, Hara and Bruno ran over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru it's impossible to bring a physic back to life. Once their weapon is destroyed there is no way your sword could work." Bruno nodded in agreement, and then added "The damage can't be repaired that easily." The dog demon wasn't so easily convinced, and turned to face the two physic's leaders. "Obviously you have never seen the power of this sword. Besides, it's worth a shot."

Hearing this, Inuyasha and the others rushed over as well. Rin and Jaken took their usual spots behind everyone. Bruno and Hara were about to protest again, when Shiloh stopped them. "Give him a chance. After all, what could it hurt?" The two leaders sighed and stepped out of the way. Sesshomaru aimed his Tenseiga and prepared to strike. _"Carry out my will… bring her back from the underworld Tenseiga." _

With one slash, Tenseiga destroyed the messengers of death. Static energy could be seen, clearly shocking the bodies of both Sesshomaru and Kilara. For a moment, everyone was silent. Bruno and the other physics hoped that they were wrong, and that Kilara would come back to life. Sadly, the odds were against them. No heartbeat or pulsations could be felt by either of the victims.

Rin began to tear up, when a slight pulsation was felt. The entire room fell into shock; even Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised. Other pulsations followed, and grew in strength each time. Finally, familiar swirls of blue appeared and began to circle around the scythe and Kilara's body. A bright glow flashed, and the relieved feeling spread throughout the sight.

An orb suddenly formed around the deceased victims, and blocked everyone's vision. Thankfully, it didn't last long. The blue orb shattered revealing a fresh and energized Kilara. Zember had been reconstructed and looked brand new. Almost everyone neglected to hide their feelings that time. People wear bursting into tears of joy at the sight of their resurrected friend.

Rin immediately ran over to Kilara, and cried out "You both alive! I was worried that you were gone forever." Her only response was an embrace. Zember, feeling heartfelt emotions, replied instead. "Thank you. Complete reload and recovery successful." Naomi, Shiloh, Kagome and Sango joined in the hug. "Thank god your okay," uttered Naomi happily. A blush appeared on Kilara's face, but she made no effort to conceal it. It took a few minutes but eventually the group hug was over.

While everyone was getting ready for the trip to Kaede's village, Sesshomaru silently watched the sunset. Although he didn't normally admire nature's beauty, the demon thought that he could make an exception. Kilara had felt extremely crowded since she came back to life, and decided to slip away from everyone. The raven haired woman didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was nearby, until he turned towards her.

Seeing her savior again, Kilara blushed slightly. Luckily, it was hardly noticeable that she was embarrassed. "Lord Sesshomaru- I um… wanted to thank you for bringing me back to life. Your Tenseiga is quite admirable, and… so are you." The compliment was expected from her, but for some reason Sesshomaru still blushed. Kilara noticed this, and smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru" was the last thing she said before kissing him on the cheek. The dog demon could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

Once he recovered from shock, Lord Sesshomaru spoke again. "So are you leaving for your home, or going back with Naomi and the Physic's council?" The young woman paused for a moment, and answered him. "I told them that I would still serve under them, and that I would visit them often. But if you'll let me, I'd like to journey with you, Rin, and Jaken." Happy, the dog demon smiled. "Now that I think about it, you have to come whether you want to or not… your debt must be paid off." Raising her eyebrows, Kilara replied "What debt?" "I saved your life, and you need to repay me," said the demon in a teasing voice. "Yes my lord." Rin and the others were secretly listening from behind, when they heard their agreement. The young girl and Jaken rushed over to the pair excitedly. "You're really going to stay with us," questioned Rin in disbelief. Kilara nodded, and Jaken took the stand. "Do we really need another troublesome human traveling with us my lord?" He already knew the answer, and was actually quite happy that she was staying. After all, the demonic imp wasn't going to be the babysitter of little Rin anymore.

Two weeks had passed since they defeated Naraku, and everyone returned to their rightful places. Koga, after saying goodbye to Kagome, left with the wolf tribe. Kohaku returned to Kaede's with his sister, completely revived and healthy. Miroku's wind tunnel still remined, but it wouldn't be a threat to his safety anymore. Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha traveled along with their friends defeating demons Naraku left behind. Of course they all took residence near Kaede's village, so it would be easy for Kagome to come back and forth from her time period.

As for Lord Sesshomaru's group, well… let's just say things were a little akward at first. Kilara refused to help Sesshomaru take over the world with an empire, and the dog demon wasn't happy about that. Thankfully, they moved past that and decided that Lord Sesshomaru could increase his power but only for things benefical to everyone. Kilara still continued to visit Naomi and the rest of the physic's council for fun and to complete temporary missions. Rin quite enjoyed this, and decided that she wanted to learn everything she could from them. In the end, Lord Sesshamaru's group and Inuyasha's gang visited eachother quite peacefully. At least, as peaceful as they could manage to be. But that didn't mean they weren't up for another great adventure.

**(That's it; it's over. How was the ending? Please be specific and let me know immediately if you want a sequal of mini stories. Thanks for reading all the way through.)**


End file.
